NYTMC 2: Marie Claire's Interlude
by firefly-hwufanficwriter
Summary: (Part two of the NYTMC series.) (Midquel.) How did Marie Claire Hart fall in love with her most dashing, yet most cantankerous, professor? A retelling of my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute" from Marie Claire's perspective, in 100-word drabbles.
1. Day 01a: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One: Day 01a – Marie Claire Hart (Troublemaker)

* * *

 **As her new friend and agent waited outside her room, Marie Claire reached up and she started to untie her sleeping mask, which had moved to her chin when she had scrambled off the bed to answer the door.**

 ** _I'd rather go back to sleep,_** **she thought while trying to decide between two outfits as she got ready to leave.** ** _He woke me up right when Chris Winters was about to ask me out!_**

 **But she had a disciplinary meeting with her university professors to go to. She had no time to think about attractive, passionate, talented men right now.**

* * *

(End of Chapter One.) (This chapter was posted on August 13, 2016, Saturday.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 46,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Hello! :) I'm so glad to see you here! :) Welcome to the official midquel of my MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute!" ^_^ I hope you enjoy getting to know Marie Claire better! :)


	2. Day 01b: Chris Winters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Two: Day 01b – Chris Winters (Troublemaker)

* * *

 **Marie Claire stared in shock for a few moments at the shoe Chris had just returned to her before looking up. He was smiling at her as he spoke.**

 **"...and since I knew you were here, I just thought I'd Cinderella your shoe back to you," he joked.**

 _ **Aww!**_ **Marie Claire squealed in her mind.** _ **You're so sweet! Does that make you my Prince Charming?**_

 **That was what she had** _ **meant**_ **to say, but what came out instead was, "Does that make you kind of a creep?"**

 **As Chris' eyes widened, Marie Claire kicked herself under the table.**

 _ **You idiot!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Two.) (20/08/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 53,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

In case you're wondering when and where this scene takes place, I'll explain :) In Blitz, after the main character buys drinks for herself and Chris, he asks if he'll see her around sometime. For the main character's reply, there are three options you can choose from. If you choose, "I'd love to see you... for a date," he asks for her phone number, and she gives it to him. After that, he leaves and the spilled-drink-on-Bianca incident takes place. The next day, after Lisa leaves Ethan and the main character at Freddy's, Chris shows up and gives the main character a box with the shoe she lost the previous night at Blitz. After that, there are again three options to choose from: she can call him "Prince Charming," "fairy godmother," or "kind of a creep." So in this chapter/drabble, Marie Claire called him that last one XD Poor Chris XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

01\. (14/08/16) MiraMaria: Yay! :D I'm happy you like the idea of this story! :) It'll be fun to get inside Marie Claire's head :P Thank you for your review! :D


	3. Day 01c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Three: Day 01c – Thomas Hunt (Troublemaker)

* * *

 **Marie Claire matched Professor Thomas Hunt's heated glare with a cold stare of her own.**

 **"I don't give up that easy, Professor."**

 _ **You can try all you want, but you won't make me leave.**_

 _ **Because films beckoned to me, called out to me, when I thought I was alone in the world...**_

 **A deep breath. Inhale. Exhale. Why was she shaking?**

 _ **Because my dreams are so bright I can't fully comprehend them...**_

 _ **...and until I understand them, I'll be strong for their sake...**_

 **She thought she saw a flicker of emotion in his eyes as he said one word.**

 **"Good."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Three.) (27/08/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 56,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This chapter/drabble will be one of my very favorites out of this whole fanfic. While I'm the author of this fanfic (as well as my main fanfic), I'm not sure even _I_ can fully comprehend the true depth of Marie Claire's emotions during this exchange with Thomas. Does that sound strange?

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

02\. (23/08/16) MiraMaria: Because of your review, I added some details to the previous chapter's author's notes to make everything easier to understand, since the scene I wrote about is kind of a hidden/extra scene in the game. Thanks for asking for clarification! :) Marie Claire really should have been nicer to Chris! :P


	4. Day 02a: Holly Chang

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Four: Day 02a – Holly Chang (Ice Cream Cart)

* * *

 **"I didn't ask you, Ethan." Holly gestured to Marie Claire. "I asked her."**

 _ **What can I say to her to convince her to write the script? What do I know about her?**_

 **Several thoughts flitted in Marie Claire's mind, chasing each other like fireflies.**

 _ **What does Holly value the most?**_

 **And the answer came to her immediately.**

 _ **The work.**_

 _ **The art of writing something never seen before; the wonder of creating something truly perfect. She wants to reach beyond what already exists...**_

 _ **...just like I do.**_

 **And after Marie Claire finished answering...**

 **...she saw Holly smile in delight. "You understand."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Four.) (03/09/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 58,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

And as you know from reading "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," while this was going on, Thomas was also in the vicinity, listening to every word... :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

03\. (01/09/16) MiraMaria: I am very happy you feel that way :) I really tried my best in that chapter :)


	5. Day 02b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Five: Day 02b – Thomas Hunt (Ice Cream Cart)

* * *

 **"It is a producer's job to wring every last dollar from a movie's sponsor, and it falls to the cast and crew to meet deadlines to the executive staff's satisfaction."**

 _ **Well, that makes sense,**_ **thought Marie Claire.** _ **But... why is he smiling so evilly? He looks like a movie villain or something.**_

 **She continued listening to Professor Hunt's lecture.**

 **"...And I will test you by telling you to make a short film in 24 hours – entirely from scratch."**

 _ **That sounds fun! I'll... wait, did he say that we only have 24 hours?!**_

 **Reason for her professor's evil smile: CONFIRMED.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Five.) (10/09/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 67,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

When Thomas Hunt smiles evilly, people notice! XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

04\. (05/09/16) MiraMaria: Aww, thank you! :D Thomas didn't mean to listen... it's their fault for talking so loudly while he was taking a break from jogging! :P


	6. Day 02c: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Six: Day 02c – Crash Yamaguchi (Ice Cream Cart)

* * *

 **"Fully-stocked ice cream cart!" Marie Claire said eagerly.**

 **Later, when she was on solid ground again, she would admit to herself that she hadn't really been thinking straight when she had made her choice.**

 **For some reason, her brain just picked what sounded cool, not really registering that she would have to ride her choice of vehicle.**

 **But when Crash told her that she had made an awesome choice, and that the ice cream cart would result in the most broken bones if something went wrong, everything screeched to a halt for Marie Claire.**

 **"Um… um… really?! Can I switch?"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Six.) (16/09/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 70,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

The ice cream cart seemed like a fun choice to Marie Claire at the time... but she regretted making it, like, two milliseconds later XD Well, at least she made a new friend! :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

05\. (13/09/16) MiraMaria: I think so, too! It must have been scary for their first assignment at a new university to make an entire short film in twenty-four hours! O.o And I think Thomas is kind of strict, too :P


	7. Day 03a: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seven: Day 03a – Thomas Hunt (Dragon Egg)

* * *

 **"Don't treat your first film screening like a slumber party."**

 **From their conversation, Professor Hunt's callous remark about their first film screening was what had angered Marie Claire the most.**

 **He could have refused to accept their film project. He could have kept on commenting on her tardiness. She would have been annoyed about those things, but she would have gotten over it.**

 **But his implication that her first film screening was unimportant to her sent a sharp arrow of resentment through her. How** _ **dare**_ **he think so little of her love for filmmaking!**

 _ **I'll prove Professor Hunt wrong someday.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Seven.) (24/09/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 76,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Both of them are really... so _annoyed_ with each other this early on in the story! O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

06\. (16/09/16) MiraMaria: True! :) And not only that, but Crash also rode along with her in the ice cream cart, which makes him cool AND crazy! XD


	8. Day 03b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Day 03b – Marie Claire Hart (Dragon Egg)

* * *

 **When Marie Claire watched her and Diderot's short film project with the rest of the class, it was funny to her how different her perspective was.**

 **While the audience saw a brave cloaked warrior riding a galloping horse,** _ **she**_ **saw a woman who was clinging for her life because she had never properly ridden a horse before. And while** _ **they**_ **saw a mysterious dragon egg hidden in the shadows,** _ **she**_ **knew that those shadows held a basketball covered in thick paper mache, which was decidedly less glamorous.**

 _ **If this ever gets released, I know what to mention in the commentary!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eight.) (08/10/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 74,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

The way Marie Claire sees her film project is kind of like how I see my fanfic chapters, actually XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

07\. (26/09/16) MiraMaria: I think so too! :( But Thomas probably wasn't impressed when they submitted their short film with their shoes covered in dried ostrich egg goo :P


	9. Day 03c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Day 03c – Thomas Hunt (Dragon Egg)

* * *

 **"...Well, unless you expected us to find a real one somewhere, which frankly would be a much more impressive accomplishment than coming in first in this assignment..."**

 _ **Did Professor Hunt actually expect us to find a real dragon egg? But dragons don't exist!**_

 **Marie Claire paused.**

 _ **Or maybe dragons**_ **are** _ **real... and he knows it! And maybe that's why he's not happy with our film project... he wanted us to use a**_ **real** _ **dragon egg! He must have taken points off for lack of authenticity!**_

 **Of course, Professor Hunt denied it, but Marie Claire knew better than to believe him!**

* * *

(End of Chapter Nine.) (22/10/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 79,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I wanted to expand a little bit on Marie Claire's funny dragon egg comment in this chapter, since she seemed genuinely worried that Thomas might have expected them to use a real dragon egg XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

08\. (14/09/16) MiraMaria: She knows, but Thomas and her classmates don't, so they were impressed by something that wasn't originally supposed to be there :P


	10. Day 04a: Classmate (Fashionista)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ten: Day 04a – Fashionista (Turquoise)

* * *

 **Marie Claire and her fashionista partner, Farlene, were looking for 90s clothing. She thought she had a good eye for fashion, but unfortunately, her partner very kindly rejected the ruffled blouse with lacy cuffs** _ **and**_ **the turquoise spandex leggings Marie Claire had picked out.**

 **However, she didn't fault Farlene for it. After all, out of the two of them, she was the fashion expert.**

 **Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye.**

 _ **Wait, are those...?**_

 **After a slight tug, her right hand emerged holding a pair of fringe moccasins.**

 _ **Perfect!**_ **Marie Claire thought.** _ **These are totally 90s!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Ten.) (06/11/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 76,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire has her skills, but picking out items for a 90s fashion ensemble isn't one of them! XD (However, giving Thomas a headache because of her fashion choices _is!_ XD)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

09\. (30/09/16) MiraMaria: Marie Claire's confidence will grow as her story continues, which is kind of like what things are like in real life as well :P (And I am feeling better now; thank you very much for asking! :D)


	11. Day 04b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eleven: Day 04b – Marie Claire (Turquoise)

* * *

 **"Wow," Marie Claire murmured in amazement. "He actually has friends?"**

 **Professor Hunt seemed so grumpy all the time - or at least in the four days Marie Claire had known him. It was amusing to see that he had friends who were close enough to visit his class and kiss his cheek and judge his students' projects.**

 **And she had no idea who Marianne Delacroix was, but she had to be talented. After all, Professor Hunt, who was very accomplished himself, had asked her to come.**

 **It looks like the next project is going to be a quite a tricky one...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Eleven.) (20/11/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 79,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marianne's here, and she's ready to judge projects! :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

10\. (19/11/16) MiraMaria: Actually, he was! :D In Chapter Four of "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," Thomas was at the store with them and he was able to see Marie Claire's not-so-good choices :P


	12. Day 04c: Holly Chang

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twelve: Day 04c – Holly Chang (Turquoise)

* * *

 **It was very nice of Chris to offer to be in the video, especially after Marie Claire had set his beach house on fire. And his making a cameo in Lisa's video would definitely help.**

 **However, in the beginning, Holly had doubts about working with Marie Claire... but somehow, she was convinced to do so anyway. Holly Chang, the writer who refused to change her script even for award-winning directors. Working with Marie Claire showed trust - trust that she wasn't willing to risk losing for a few extra views on YouTube.**

 **"Let's stick to the script!"**

 **The decision was easy.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twelve.) (03/12/16.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 81,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I think that making this choice to stick to Holly's script was a very important moment in Marie Claire's journey :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

11\. (27/11/16) hp and stargirl: Glad you like them!


	13. ---Day 05a: Classmate (Model)---

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: Day 05a – Model (Runway Smostril)

* * *

 **After listening to Modenne's encouragement, Marie Claire walked up to the camera and prepared to smile with her eyes... only to pause.**

 **Why _should_ she smize? Marie Claire wasn't that familiar with modeling, but she had seen magazine ads before, and all the models smiled pretty much the same way. If she wanted to stand out, she had to do something different; something _new._**

 **But if she didn't want to smile with her eyes, or her mouth... what _should_ she smile with?**

 **Then, as if by magic, it came to her.**

 ** _I can smile... with my nostrils! It'll be perfect!_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirteen.) (01/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 108,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

And so, the smostril was born... :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

12\. (03/12/16) MiraMaria: I guess Professor Hunt seems so grumpy to Marie Claire that it's really surprising to her that he has friends! XD


	14. Day 05b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: Day 05b – Marie Claire Hart (Runway Smostril)

* * *

 **Marie Claire scanned the Portside Bistro menu, stopping at the more interesting-sounding dishes. There were so many delicious things on the menu! She could have Balsamic Sea Bass Fillet, or Pasta all'arrabbiata, or-**

 _ **Ooh, that looks interesting! It's been forever since I ate Chili Cheese Nachos!**_

 **She was about to open her mouth to order it... when she paused.**

 **For some reason, Marie Claire had a feeling... a _very_ strong feeling... that she must _not_ choose the _nachos._**

 _ **Hmm... I really want the nachos, but...**_

 **In the end, she decided to eat** ** **Pasta all'arrabbiata** instead. She could have nachos anytime.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fourteen.) (05/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 108,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Does anybody know why Marie Claire didn't choose the nachos? XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

13\. (02/05/16) Guest: Aww! :) :) I will definitely keep writing! :D


	15. Day 05c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifteen: Day 05c – Thomas Hunt (Runway Smostril)

* * *

 **Modeling was supposed to be fun... but all Marie Claire could think of was what Professor Hunt had said earlier about how she shouldn't embarrass the university.**

 _ **I'm trying my best! Why is he always like this?!**_

 **When she reached the end of the catwalk, Marie Claire suddenly spotted Professor Hunt in the front row - and before she knew it, her nostrils flared as she shot him a furious glare.**

 **And in response, Professor Hunt glared right back.**

 _ **Well, I doubt I'm winning this... but at least I got to use my smostril!**_

 **Aftter all, the smostril _was_ totally awesome.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifteen.) (10/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 113,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Even though she's mad at Thomas, Marie Claire is still very proud of her smostril! :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

14\. (05/05/16) CatsRtheBOSS: Hee hee! :D Thomas and Marie Claire have a _connection_ for sure... no doubt about it! ^_^


	16. Omake 01

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen: Omake 01

* * *

 ** _Three high-profile projects in thirty days?! That's insane!_**

 **Marie Claire wondered what she was going to do... and then it hit her.**

 ** _Reverse psychology_ always _works in the movies! I'll try it now!_**

 **She crossed her arms and scoffed, "Just _three_ high-profile projects? Ha! That's practically nothing!"**

 **But instead of looking intimidated, Professor Hunt looked... thrilled?**

 **With a sly smile, he said, "If you have such a high opinion of your own talents, we will revise our own expectations. You are now required to complete _six_ high-profile projects in thirty days."**

 **Marie Claire froze.**

 ** _Uh-oh... Me and my big mouth..._**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixteen.) (15/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 123,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) This is another way that initial meeting could have gone... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

15\. (11/05/16) Guest: Marie Claire is very loyal to that very unique smostril! :P


	17. Day 06a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen: Day 06a – Addison Sinclair (Mischief)

* * *

 **Marie Claire looked skeptically at the fashionista dorm in front of her and Addison. While it was still being upgraded, the construction crew looked like they would be finished soon... and her fashionista friend was very excited indeed.**

 **"Look, look! Now, we'll have all kinds of fabric right here! We won't have to leave the dorm anymore if we want to work on projects!"**

 **"That's... uh... great, Addison, but... where are your beds and stuff?"**

 **"Who _cares_ about beds? Did you see the top-of-the-line dressmaker's dummies on the second floor? They have adjustable torsos! _Adjustable!_ "**

 **"But... where will you _sleep?!_ "**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventeen.) (20/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 123,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Upgraded Fashionista Dorms are a little impractical... but a lot of fun for fashionista students! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

17\. (16/05/16) hp and stargirl: Really? Haha! :D Imagine how different the game would be if this had been an option... :D

16\. (15/05/16) CatsRtheBOSS: I'm glad to hear that! :D I think that it would be pretty hard to come up with three extra projects when the first three are already tricky enough... XD


	18. Day 06b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighteen: Day 06b – Marie Claire Hart (Mischief)

* * *

 _ **"Would you be interested in going out sometime?"**_

 **Marie Claire almost dropped her phone.**

 **Having talked with Chris Winters before _and_ borrowed his beach house, she wasn't starstruck around him or anything.**

 **But, he was a gorgeous actor! _And_ he was asking _her_ out!**

 _ **Wait... I've had a dream about this before. Am I going to wake up now?**_

 **Or perhaps she had been dreaming, and now she was awake.**

 **What _was_ reality, anyway? Who was to say what was real? Was _Marie Claire_ even real?**

 **They were important questions to contemplate.**

 _ **"Uh, Marie Claire? Are you still there? Hello?"**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighteen.) (25/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 125,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:  
This refers to Chapter One, where Marie Claire had a dream about Chris! :P And she got REALLY philosophical here... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

18\. (20/05/16) hp and stargirl: Right? XD Those poor fashionista students have nowhere to sleep... but they'll have the best-designed clothes on campus! :P


	19. Day 06c: Chris Winters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Nineteen: Day 06c – Chris Winters (Mischief)

* * *

 **As a movie star major, Marie Claire had assumed she would run from the paparazzi eventually... but she didn't expect it to happen for the first time tonight!**

 **Spotting a slot machine, she pulled the lever and quickly explained her plan to Chris...**

 **"When we hit the jackpot, we'll shower the streets with tons of coins! Then we can get away!"**

 **...only for it to fail miserably.**

 **As they started running again, Chris asked her in amusement, "Did you _really_ expect to win the jackpot on your first try?"**

 **"Hey, I'm an optimist!" she laughed. "Now, less talking, more running!"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Nineteen.) (30/05/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Fun fact: While Marie Claire and Chris were flying to Las Vegas for their date in Chris' private jet, Thomas was entering a restaurant for his own date with Marianne. Check the last paragraph of Chapter Five of "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute" if you don't believe me :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

20\. (27/05/16) pikapika: ...And are YOU sure about THAT? O.o :D

19\. (25/05/16) hp and stargirl: Deep, indeed XD


	20. Day 07a: Lisa Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty: Day 07a – Lisa Valentine (Integrity)

* * *

 **As Lisa's debut music video played on the large screen in front of the audience, most of Marie Claire's attention was on the music video she had worked so hard to create.**

 **But she couldn't help sneaking glances at Lisa. Instead of looking triumphant, or wildly celebratory, her new friend instead looked... indescribably _joyful,_ as she watched the music she had fought for come to life.**

 _ **It's as if Lisa's seeing herself for the first time, exactly the way she was always meant to be.**_

 **Marie Claire hadn't experienced that sense of belonging yet... but someday, she knew she would.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty.) (05/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I hadn't expected Lisa's first chapter to be like this, but when I imagine how she must have felt... I think she would have been really, truly happy at her debut party :) (And I think it's funny that Chapter Twenty is about her since she's twenty years old in the game :D)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

22\. (01/06/16) pikapika: Hmm... :D Well, just go on believing what you want... whether or not it's true... :D And those are funny comments! :) I wish I had thought of them! XD

21\. (01/06/16) hp and stargirl: Marie Claire had planned to distract the people chasing them by winning lots of coins for them to fight over :D But since Marie Claire... lost... at the slot machine, they didn't get any money, so they had no choice but to start running again XD


	21. Day 07b: Holly Chang

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One: Day 07b – Holly Chang (Integrity)

* * *

 **After beckoning her over, Holly had something very particular to say to Marie Claire.**

 **"I saw that you stuck faithfully to my script. I wanted to tell you how much I appreciate your loyalty."**

 **She left quickly after she said that, leaving Marie Claire to think about what she said.**

 **Of _course_ she chose to honor Holly's script. Holly had helped her when she didn't have to. To repay such a gesture with betrayal would make Marie Claire the scum of the earth.**

 **People said there were backstabbers in Hollywood - but Marie Claire would never, _ever_ be one of them.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-One.) (10/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I really liked this moment in the game - both that my main character chose not to deviate from Holly's script, and that Holly recognized and appreciated that :) I thought it was a really important moment for the main character's development, both as a person and as a filmmaking professional - not to mention also a really important moment in her friendship with Holly :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

23\. (07/06/16) hp and stargirl: Your review is making me kind of jealous of Lisa... even though I was the one who wrote how she was feeling! Hahaha XD XD


	22. Day 07c: Chris Winters

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two: Day 07c – Chris Winters (Integrity)

* * *

 **After thanking Chris for walking her to her dorm, Marie Claire went inside, deep in thought.**

 **He was a _great_ guy. Genuine, kind, attractive. And kissing him tonight had felt _wonderful._ But... should she go out with him again?**

 **After all, Marie Claire was on academic probation. She had too much to do; too much to prove. Did she _really_ have time to date anybody right now?**

 **Also, while there was no doubt that she was very attracted to Chris, there still seemed to be something... missing.**

 **Some sort of... _connection._**

 **...Or, maybe she was just being silly. "Connection," indeed...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Two.) (15/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire sees why Chris would be a great guy to date, but she doesn't think that the timing is right at the moment. Besides, there _is_ her point about the lack of a... _connection..._ :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

25\. (11/06/16) hp and stargirl: Thank you! :D

24\. (10/06/16) CatsRtheBOSS: (Oh, I definitely agree... I really need to get betrayal out of my mind! O.o) This was a short moment in canon, but I think you're right - it really helped their friendship, as well as their professional relationship, develop. In addition to that, Marie Claire's decision showed Holly that she was different from a lot of people in Hollywood, which helped her trust Marie Claire more :)


	23. Day 08a: Mysterious Benefactor

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three: Day 08a – Mysterious Benefactor (Yummy Brains)

* * *

 **After taking the mysterious package from Ethan, she read the short note on top, which said much more than the words in ink that Marie Claire could see.**

 **Holly had trusted her. Lisa had trusted her. And now, this mysterious benefactor of hers was trusting her, too.**

 **The weight of that trust should have felt like an anchor, but instead, their faith in her made her feel like she had been given wings.**

 **Smiling at the note, she set it aside and unwrapped the package.**

 **"From all those bills," she heard Ethan observe, "that looks like a million dollars!"**

 _ **...WHAT!?**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Three.) (20/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

While Marie Claire was VERY shocked and excited about being given an important project AND one million dollars to fund said project, I think that with everything that has happened over the past week, she would have also realized what an incredible thing it is to be trusted by people she had just met... or, in the Mysterious Benefactor's case, never met before :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

27\. (17/06/16) pikapika: I think Marie Claire would be very happy with that arrangement! XD

26\. (16/06/16) hp and stargirl: Chris was actually my first love interest in the game, back when it was newly released. I remember feeling so excited when I played his first date! :D


	24. Day 08b: Classmate (Model)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four: Day 08b – Classmate (Model) (Yummy Brains)

* * *

 **"I understand that you're busy, but-"**

 **Suddenly, somebody slipped a letter under Modenne's door. After her model classmate opened it and read it, she passed it to Marie Claire, saying that it looked like her benefactor wanted her to join the cast of Clash at Sunset.**

 **Marie Claire wasn't sure how to feel. She had to admit, she had felt quite special that morning, thinking that somebody had chosen her specifically for her potential.**

 **Finding out that somebody she knew also had a benefactor... did that mean that Marie Claire was just one out of many eggs in their basket?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Four.) (25/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I never thought about this before this chapter, but finding out that your benefactor is also funding other people... it kind of makes you feel less special, don't you think? (Or is it just me? XD)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

28\. (25/06/16) pikapika: Interesting point... but between Red Bull and one million dollars, I think she would rather go for the million dollars :D


	25. Day 08c: Carlotta Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five: Day 08c – Carlotta Valentine (Yummy Brains)

* * *

 **Glaring at Carlotta, Marie Claire determinedly stood her ground. Lisa's mom couldn't force her to continue living in this house!**

 **But before she could say another word, Carlotta smiled cruelly and said, "You know what? Do whatever you want. Take Lisa and go."**

 **Which was _very_ suspicious. Was she trying to use reverse psychology or something?**

 _ **Well, that isn't going to work on me!**_

 **"Fine! We will!"**

 **But later in the moving van, as Lisa's pet ferret chewed on Marie Claire's carefully dyed pink hair...**

 _ **My hair isn't cotton candy, Gucci!**_

 **...she wondered if Carlotta had known _this_ would happen...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Five.) (30/06/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Carlotta may have scored a small victory here... XD Lisa's hair seems to always be in a ponytail, so maybe this was the first time her pet ferret, Gucci, had seen flowing pink hair like Marie Claire's :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

30\. (27/06/16) hp and stargirl: Oh, that pesky Mysterious Benefactor, sponsoring more than one talented student at a time... :P

29\. (27/06/16) hp and stargirl: I am burning with rage- nah, just kidding! :P Thank you! :)


	26. Day 09a: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six: Day 09a – Ethan Blake (Negotiation)

* * *

 **"You've got this, Agoto!" said Marie Claire cheerfully, trying to reassure her agent partner. "I know that our trial negotiation against Ethan... uh... didn't turn out so well, but you'll definitely get it this time!"**

 **He nodded determinedly. "You're right, Marie Claire! I got nervous because Ethan is a complete shark of an agent, but I can handle whoever Galactic Pictures throws at me! Let's go negotiate!"**

 **After a loud rallying cry, they entered the small office... where they saw Ethan waiting with a wide grin on his face.**

 _ **...Wait, is that a**_ **boss theme** _ **I'm hearing inside my head?!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Six.) (05/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

You know the special music you hear in a video game when you're up against a boss? :D Wouldn't it be AWESOME to hear a boss theme whenever you were going into a tough situation? XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

31\. (01/07/16) hp and stargirl: Thank you! :P


	27. Day 09b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven: Day 09b – Marie Claire Hart (Negotiation)

* * *

 **After she and Agoto successfully completed their agent project, Marie Claire headed back to campus to check on Lisa's enrollment, only to find that she was just finishing up.**

 **"We're _finally_ done with the boring stuff!" Lisa squealed as they left the office and walked across campus to Marie Claire's dorm. "Time for my first college party! College parties have no parents, no rules, and no LAWS!"**

 **As Lisa waved her arms in the air and ran ahead, Marie Claire's eyes widened at what she just heard.**

 **"Uh, Lisa? College parties _totally_ have laws! Lisa? Did you hear me? _Lisa?!_ "**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Seven.) (10/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I think Lisa's statement made Marie Claire nervous... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

32\. (06/07/16) hp and stargirl: That kind of music sure would come in handy in real life! XD


	28. Day 09c: Lisa Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight: Day 09c – Lisa Valentine (Negotiation)

* * *

 **After finishing throwing soap at pedestrians who... didn't ask for soap to be thrown at them... Lisa turned to Marie Claire with a big smile. "Ready for a pillow fight, Marie Claire?"**

 **"Uh, not reall- oof!" Marie Claire rubbed her nose. "Ouch! That pillow hurt!"**

 **Lisa pouted. "Come on, Marie Claire, I want to have fun!"**

 _ **I see how it is... Well, if she wants fun...**_

 **"Hey, Lisa?"**

 **"Yeah?"**

 **"You still have to follow rules during college parties." Marie Claire slowly picked up a thick pillow and shot her friend a maniacal grin. "It's _pillow fights_ that have _NO LAWS._ "**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Eight.) (15/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire may have... uh... _snapped_ XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

33\. (15/07/16) hp and stargirl: Hahaha! XD


	29. Day 10a: Classmate (Agent)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine: Day 10a – Classmate (Agent) (Now That's Improv)

* * *

 **She had to hand it to Agoto. Even though Professor Hunt's congratulatory statement didn't exactly sound very congratulatory - the man was probably way out of practice - her agent friend still accepted their professor's reluctant praise with pleased dignity.**

 **But all that vanished from her mind after Professor Hunt said sarcastically, "Oh, really? If Marie Claire has such a knack for teaching, maybe she should take my place and teach my class instead."**

 **Noticing Agoto's panicked look towards her, Marie Claire grinned. Agoto knew that Marie Claire was great at calling bluffs... and very soon, Professor Hunt would know that too.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Twenty-Nine.) (20/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 142,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Ah, the conversation that led to Marie Claire's improv performance... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	30. Day 10b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty: Day 10b – Marie Claire Hart (Now That's Improv)

* * *

 **It was really supposed to be a harmless prank, this improvised lecture while pretending to be her film professor. After all, he _had_ called her bluff.**

 **But as Marie Claire scolded her classmates for the ridiculous decisions they made in their contract negotiations, she couldn't help but realize something.**

 **Not beating around the bush; just being able to call idiotic decisions, well, idiotic, without having to soften her words...**

 **Being Professor Hunt was... _thrilling._**

 **Inside of herself, she gave an evil smile.**

 **It certainly wasn't going to be forever... but Marie Claire was going to enjoy it while it lasted.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty.) (25/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 145,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

"Let it go, let it go... can't hold it back anymore..." Somebody's certainly having fun... :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

36\. (23/07/16) hp and stargirl: That's so sweet of you! :)

35\. (23/07/16) hp and stargirl: Thanks! :D Somehow, I find it really funny that I still managed to have a typographical error in a 100-word drabble XD

34\. (22/07/16) pikapika: So Marie Claire is Thomas' Stage One evolutionary form? :D :D


	31. Day 10c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One: Day 10c – Thomas Hunt (Now That's Improv)

* * *

 **As Professor Hunt clapped - albeit sarcastically - for Marie Claire's improvised impersonation of him, she complied with his subtle signal for her to take her seat with the rest of her classmates...**

 **...but even that couldn't stop the electrifying tingle she felt in her very bones.**

 **The _thrill..._ the _power..._**

 **And as she listened to him begin his lecture, she shook her head in sudden sympathy with her strict professor onstage, because for a few brief moments, she had been in his shoes. Knew his struggles.**

 _ **With great snarkiness comes great responsibility.**_

 **From now on, Marie Claire would always remember that.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-One.) (30/07/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 147,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

After the line, "The _thrill..._ the _power..._ " Marie Claire makes eye contact with Thomas and this line in "Not Your Typical Meet-Cute" takes place ( _"As he met Marie Claire's gaze, she had the nerve to playfully stick her tongue out at him for a moment, her eyes bright with silent laughter."_ ), during which Marie Claire is mischievously thinking something along the lines of, "I told you so! :D" (Sadly, I couldn't include that in the drabble because of word count constraints, but it DID happen :D) And then after that, the drabble resumes with the line, "And as she listened to him..." Only moments after she playfully stuck her tongue out at Thomas, Marie Claire realizes that her improv experience also taught her the solemn lesson that "With great snarkiness comes great responsibility" O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

38\. (26/07/16) Pikapika: So true! XD And believe me, Marie Claire DEFINITELY enjoyed herself during her improv performance! :D

37\. (26/07/16) hp and stargirl: So many theories! :P The third one is correct! She finds impersonating him freeing... and a lot of fun! XD


	32. Omake 02

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two: Omake 02

* * *

 **Marie Claire couldn't believe what she was seeing.**

 _ **A million dollars! Is there really a million dollars in here?**_

 **She let out a whoop of joy.**

 _ **Time to make it rain!**_

 **And as Marie Claire threw fistfuls of sweet, sweet cash up in the air, she was struck by a brilliant idea.**

 **"Ethan, a million dollars is a lot of money, right?"**

 **He looked at her strangely, but nodded. "Yeah, of course. Why?"**

 **Picking up another handful of hundred-dollar bills, she closed her fist and grinned gleefully.**

 **"Enough money to hire a private investigator to track down a Mysterious Benefactor?"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Two.) (05/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 147,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) Of course, if she had used the Clash at Sunset funds to track down the Mysterious Benefactor instead... well, that would have introduced a whole different set of problems! XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

40\. (01/08/17) pikapika: Gasp! O.o How could you?! :P

39\. (31/07/17) hp and stargirl: Thank you! :D


	33. Day 11a: Classmate (Movie Star)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three: Day 11a – Classmate (Movie Star) (Worst Bank Robber)

* * *

 **As her movie star classmate walked eagerly ahead of her to the lecture auditorium, Marie Claire couldn't help but smile.**

 **"You look like you're ready for anything today, Mova!"**

 **Slowing her pace so that Marie Claire could catch up, Mova gave her a confident, happy grin.**

 **"I was really scared of improv... but your impersonation of Professor Hunt onstage yesterday really inspired me. The way you put yourself in his shoes and sounded just like him... how did it feel?"**

 _ **Awesome! Like I was drunk with snarkiness... and power. The POWER!**_

 **"Oh, um..." Marie Claire smiled weakly. "It felt... interesting."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Three.) (10/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 152,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I think that her Thomas Hunt impersonation is an experience that Marie Claire will never forget! XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

42\. (09/08/16) pikapika: Imagine if it really rained money for a day... :D

41\. (06/08/16) hp and stargirl: Yay! :D I'm glad to hear that! :)


	34. Day 11b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four: Day 11b – Thomas Hunt (Worst Bank Robber)

* * *

 **"If low expectations are what come to my mind when I think of you, Marie Claire, you have only yourself to blame."**

 **Marie Claire frowned at Professor Hunt. Did he still hold their first meeting against her? Did he still think that she was hopeless? Didn't her music video with Lisa change his mind even a little bit? Had he even watched it?**

 **Then she remembered the million dollars that had literally been dropped at her doorstep.**

 _ **Maybe my own professor doesn't have any faith in me... but somebody else does. I'm not going to let my Mysterious Benefactor down.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Four.) (15/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 152,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Ironically, Thomas' OWN comments strengthened Marie Claire's faith in her Mysterious Benefactor... O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

44\. (11/08/16) pikapika: But the problem is, they don't know how good she is at being Thomas... XD

43\. (11/08/16) hp and stargirl: Hahaha! :D


	35. Day 11c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five: Day 11c – Marie Claire Hart (Worst Bank Robber)

* * *

 **After breezing through all of the improv exercises, Marie Claire thought triumphantly, _Yes! We were awesome! I bet even Professor Hunt can't deny it!_**

 **Wanting to find out for sure, she sneakily stepped beside her professor and asked him hopefully, "So, Professor Hunt... are you surprised?"**

 **"Surprised? Try relieved."**

 _ **Wow! Maybe he actually believed in me! I've lived up to his high expectations!**_

 **"I'm relieved that a student such as Mova isn't failing miserably at living up to her potential."**

 **Marie Claire pouted.**

 _ **What does a student have to do to get a compliment around here? What a silly professor!  
**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Five.) (20/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 154,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

There will be a day when Thomas will be bursting with compliments... approximately thirty days after her first day at Hollywood U! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

46\. (20/08/16) Pikapika: Very true :P At least Marie Claire has a LOT of company in her misery XD

45\. (16/08/16) hp and stargirl: I would guess that million dollars WOULD put somebody in a good mood! :D


	36. Day 12a: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six: Day 12a – Ethan Blake (Spark Sphere)

* * *

 **Barely able to keep up with Ethan's long, angry strides, Marie Claire could only listen as her agent complained about Lisa's summons.**

 **"First, she leaves us with a wreck of a hotel room, then she disappears for days, and now she's calling us when we should be asleep? This had better be good..."**

 **Moments later, they arrived at the parking lot, and were both shocked when they saw Lisa's peacemaking gift for Ethan...**

 **...who looked like he would never, ever blink again as he stared, almost drooling with joy, at the brand new Porsche.**

 **"Is... is this next year's model...?"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Six.) (25/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 154,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Ethan forgave Lisa quite quickly after that :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

48\. (21/08/16) Pikapika: Who knows... Thomas might even prefer having a tooth pulled out to giving somebody a tiny compliment, haha! XD

47\. (20/08/16) hp and stargirl: I shall keep the chapters coming! :)


	37. Day 12b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven: Day 12b – Thomas Hunt (Spark Sphere)

* * *

 **Professor Hunt emerged from the electric blue spark sphere, looking distinctly unruffled despite his awe-inspiring entrance... and Marie Claire, shocked by the incredible spectacle she had witnessed, couldn't speak.**

 _ **How did he DO that?!**_

 **And, even though she was still trying to process what she had seen, Marie Claire _did_ notice something important.**

 **Instead of smirking sarcastically... Professor Hunt actually had a small, sincere smile on his face.**

 **She had never seen him look so pleased, so content, to be their professor before.**

 **Marie Claire was touched.**

 _ **Professor Hunt**_ **can** _ **be grumpy sometimes... but maybe he likes teaching us anyway.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Seven.) (30/08/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 154,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Remember the seven and a half hours of measurements, calculations, assembly, and testing that Thomas did that morning in order to produce that spark sphere? Marie Claire doesn't know all the details... but we do! :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

50\. (26/08/16) Pikapika: Well, to be fair, Lisa crashed his old Porsche into a tree and completely wrecked it, so Ethan would have had NO credibility as a successful agent if Lisa hadn't given him his new Porsche :P

49\. (26/08/16) hp and stargirl: Yup, it did! :P After Lisa thrashed the hotel room, she came back ("a few days later," according to canon) and gave Ethan his brand new, not-even-released-yet Porsche :D


	38. Day 12c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight: Day 12c – Marie Claire Hart (Spark Sphere)

* * *

 **That meeting with Anders _really_ hadn't gone well... but she didn't leave that meeting empty-handed, because she had learned something very important.**

 **Bianca's poor opinion of her should have dissuaded Anders from investing in Marie Claire's movie. But instead, he had deliberately sought her out, just like her Mysterious Benefactor had.**

 **Holly. Lisa. Chris. Anders. The Mysterious Benefactor.**

 **Somehow, in the twelve days she had been at Hollywood U, Marie Claire had already gained the trust of established industry professionals. Screenwriters, pop artists, action stars, producers, and... whatever her Mysterious Benefactor was.**

 **Could Marie Claire live up to everybody's expectations?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Eight.) (05/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 159,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I originally wanted to write about Anders, but looking at my screenshots from Crash and Burn (L09) got me thinking. At this moment a LOT of people trust Marie Claire... a lot of talented, powerful people. That must be a lot of pressure... O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

52\. (02/09/16) Pikapika: Hahaha! XD You know, I wrote all that spark sphere stuff (sigh. So. Much. Stuff.) and this NEVER even crossed my mind; that Thomas could just be happy that his working nonstop for seven and a half HOURS wasn't all for nothing! XD Thanks for giving me a new perspective about my own fanfic! :D

51\. (31/08/16) hp and stargirl: After one whole year (remember, NYTMC 2's first drabble was posted on 13/08/16), this fanfic's true purpose has finally been (officially) revealed! :D Hooray! :P


	39. Day 13a: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine: Day 13a – Crash Yamaguchi (Tank)

* * *

 **"Can't… hear… you guys… Car… mailbox… all doomed!… Destroy… DESTROY! DESTRUCTION!"**

 _ **If you can't hear us how could you reply you CAN hear us you have to stop**_

 _ **No don't speed up don't go faster stop stop stop**_

 **"You're in the wrong place, Crash!"**

 _ **It's destroying everything I have to do something but what can I do**_

 _ **Stop stop stop please stop**_

 _ **My Mysterious Benefactor trusted me everybody trusted me**_

 _ **Crash listen to me**_

 _ **Crash LISTEN to me**_

 _ **CRASH LISTEN TO ME**_

 _ **Turn of the tank please turn it off stop moving please stop stop STOP**_

 **"You have to stop!"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Thirty-Nine.) (10/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 165,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

You know when something horrible is happening and you're unable to do anything except keep pleading and PLEADING inside your mind? That was what Marie Claire was going through while Crash was inside that extremely destructive tank :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

54\. (06/09/16) pikapika: It's nice of you to try and cheer her up! :) Although... rather than bail Marie Claire out of jail, this could also mean that there are more people to be PUT in jail with her because of her crazy antics... XD

53\. (06/09/16) hp and stargirl: I agree one hundred percent! ^_^ Hollywood U is SUCH an inspiring game to write about! :D


	40. Day 13b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty: Day 13b – Marie Claire Hart (Tank)

* * *

 **Professor Hunt quickly sat up. "Benefactor?"**

 **Nodding, Marie Claire explained what she knew about her Mysterious Benefactor, from the money they provided for her tuition...**

 _ **Huh. Judging by his reaction, I guess students receiving money from people they don't know isn't normal around here.**_

 **...to the fact that they communicated with her through letters.**

 **Afterwards, she began to explain about the tank... which she was less eager to talk about.**

 **This wasn't like when she accidentally spilled a drink on Bianca. This was a real disaster, with very serious consequences.**

 ** _How_ could Marie Claire make up for all of this?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty.) (15/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 165,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire also noticed Thomas' reaction, but perceived it in a different way entirely :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

55\. (11/09/16) pikapika: Ethan is, after all, "a man of many hats" :D


	41. Day 13c: Anders Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-One: Day 13c – Anders Stone (Tank)

* * *

 **As she, Ethan, and Agoto were led through the restaurant by a waiter, Marie Claire's resolved strengthened with each step.**

 _ **I'll do whatever it takes to make this movie.**_

 _ **I**_ **have** _ **to make this movie.**_

 **As they sat down, Anders turned to them, the smug smile on his face showing that he had been in this exact situation many times before.**

 **"Well, well, well... I had a feeling you'd come crawling back to me."**

 **And as Anders gleefully told them about the big changes he made to their contract, Marie Claire could only think of three words.**

 _ **Whatever it takes.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-One.) (20/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 169,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

She must have felt terrible having to go to Anders :( But it was all for Clash at Sunset... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

56\. (16/09/16) pikapika: Good thing Marie Claire didn't have to reimburse Bianca for fashion damage and emotional damage, then! :P That would have cost a FORTUNE! O.o XD


	42. Day 14a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Two: Day 14a – Addison Sinclair (Fairy Circle)

* * *

 **"The Fairy Kingdom Formal is a chance for love, Marie Claire!" Addison sighed happily. "Pick the one who makes your heart flutter!"**

 **Taking her friend's advice, Marie Claire let her gaze wander across the magnificent ballroom...**

 **...and her eyes fell on her most dashing, yet most cantankerous, professor.**

 **She burst out laughing, causing Addison and Ethan to look at her oddly.**

 **Honestly, she was intrigued. Professor Hunt was such a mystery, and she rarely saw him outside of class. Talking to him would be an interesting way to spend the evening.**

 **But he would _never_ dance with Marie Claire... right?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Two.) (25/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 171,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

And the Fairy Kingdom Formal begins! :P (Day Fourteen is going to be HARD to limit to three 100-word drabbles... O.o)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

57\. (21/09/16) pikapika: We know how this deal with Anders is going to turn out... :(


	43. Day 14b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three: Day 14b – Thomas Hunt (Fairy Waltz)

* * *

 **Many of her classmates admired Professor Hunt, and Marie Claire could see why. His less-than-welcoming personality aside, the man's incredible accomplishments made him the filmmaker of his generation.**

 **And as she heard him hesitantly talk about his feelings...**

 **"I don't create anymore. I'm only a professor now."**

 **...during their waltz, despite having known each other for two weeks, this honestly felt like their very first real conversation, and Marie Claire felt many, many things.**

 _ **Thank you for confiding with me.**_

 _ **I am truly honored.  
**_

 _ **I won't betray your trust.**_

 **But what could she say to him that would be _enough?_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Three.) (30/09/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 171,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Even though she and Thomas aren't exactly close, she's been around him enough to know that he's a very private person. When he let his guard down enough to actually confide in her during the Fairy Kingdom Formal, Marie Claire realized at once how serious, and how special, that moment was, which was why she was so careful with her response during their dance. (This takes place during Chapter Fifteen of NYTMC 1.)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	44. Day 14c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four: Day 14c – Marie Claire Hart (Fairy Waltz)

* * *

 **"Thank you, Thomas. You've really made my night magical."**

 **And Marie Claire meant every word.**

 **Because, like he claimed, maybe he _did_ shelter Marie Claire with his umbrella only because she was his student.**

 **But... he had also asked her to dance. Not because Marie Claire was his student... but because she was sad, and he wanted to change that.**

 **She reached up to give him a small, chaste kiss on the cheek... and, maybe it was the magic of the Fairy Kingdom Formal...**

 **...but Marie Claire Hart almost believed that this was only her _first_ kiss with Thomas Hunt.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Four.) (05/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 171,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Just like Thomas is taking, like, FOREVER to fall in love with Marie Claire in NYTMC 1, it's sort of the same thing with her. She's not going to fall in love with him in one night... but she does realize that Thomas opened his heart to her tonight in ways that he never had before.

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

58\. (01/10/17) RS: To be very honest, your review was one of the main things that made me think that I could end my hiatus and come back :) It's funny how after having received different sorts of hateful comments on Tumblr, it was that person's comment about HWU that... really affected me. It was so pointless, what she said, and I'm embarrassed for her. The fact that you picked up on the one thing that affected me the most shows me that my readers really do... see what's in my heart. Thank you :)


	45. Day 15a: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five: Day 15a – Crash Yamaguchi (Brain Talk)

* * *

 **Marie Claire was mildly surprised that Crash, after seeing everybody's discomfort... actually abandoned a riskier way of flying the helicopter they were in, and instead chose to fly it safely.**

 **Avoiding risk and excitement wasn't like him, and she told him so...**

 **...only to have him reply, "Yeah, I know. But while I was in jail for driving that tank," he sighed regretfully, "I had a lot of time to think. That whole thing was my fault."**

 **She protested, "It was _my_ responsibility. That was _my_ fault. I could have ruined _everything..._ "**

 **But Crash didn't believe her.**

 **He should have.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Five.) (10/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 171,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

The consequences of Marie Claire's choices still weigh heavily on her... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

66\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: Every love story has a beginning, right? :P

65\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: Actually, the Fairy Kingdom Formal isn't one of his date quests... which means that it's even better that we can still choose to dance with him! :)

64\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: She's staking her claim on Thomas... and in public, too! :D

63\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: Thanks! :)

62\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: Unlike spilling a drink on Bianca XD

61\. (09/10/17) hp and stargirl: No worries... thank you for being so thoughtful! :) By the way, funny coincidence... I was away around the same time you were away! :P

60\. (06/10/17) pikapika: Dancing the first waltz of the Fairy Kingdom Formal with Thomas probably counts as calling dibs on him... I wonder if the paparazzi took pictures?

59\. (06/10/17) Hufflepuffingenius: It sure was a lost opportunity, wasn't it? XD


	46. Day 15b: Bianca Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Six: Day 15b – Bianca Stone (Brain Talk)

* * *

 **"Bianca! Hey, Bianca!"**

 **The woman in question turned around in annoyance.**

 **"What _is_ it, Marie Claire? Talk fast so that I don't have to look at your ugly _face._ "**

 **Marie Claire rolled her eyes. _Why can't she show that kind of emotion when she's on camera?_**

 **Out loud, she said, "Guess what! We've had a script rewrite... you're a robot now!"**

 **And even though Bianca screeched her protests, Marie Claire remembered her role as the head producer, and tried to encourage her.**

 **"Bianca, I've seen your emotionless acting. You _can_ be a robot. I _believe_ in you."**

 **She truly did.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Six.) (15/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 168,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire is a very good, very responsible head producer XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

67\. (11/10/17) hp and stargirl: Thank you! :D


	47. Day 15c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Seven: Day 15c – Marie Claire Hart (Brain Talk)

* * *

 **"Wait, I think we need to change that part, too," Marie Claire mused, pointing something out in the script she and Holly were poring over. "If Bianca's a robot now, she's not going to bleed."**

 **"True," said Holly, crossing out the line with her pen. "Any replacement suggestions?"**

 **"She could get too close to a giant magnet and short-circuit temporarily! Or a blade could slash through important wires and leave her unable to function!"**

 **"...You're having fun thinking of ways to incapacitate Bianca, aren't you?"**

 **Marie Claire coughed. "Not Bianca... her _character._ And just for... uh... _artistic_ reasons. That's all..."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Seven.) (20/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 170,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Artistic reasons are TOTALLY the only reason why Marie Claire was so... inspired... during her brainstorming session with Holly XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

68\. (19/10/17) RS: What I do know is that you and I are real HWU fans! :D After all, I'm writing HWU fanfiction, and you're reading HWU fanfiction! :D


	48. Omake 03

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Eight: Omake 03

* * *

 ** _Okay, Marie Claire,_ she thought to herself determinedly, _he'll probably refuse, but you have to at least try!_**

 **"May I have this dance, Professor?"**

 **At her question, Professor Hunt turned towards her... and gave her a warm, flattered smile.**

 **"Of course, Marie Claire. I would be quite delighted to dance."**

 **Upon hearing that, her eyes widened.**

 _ **Professor Hunt actually... smiled! At**_ **me!** _ **  
**_

 **Marie Claire shuddered.**

 _ **I know Addison said that this was a magical night where anything can happen, but... this is too weird even for me...**_

 **And, careful not to make any sudden moves, she... _very slowly..._ backed away...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Eight.) (25/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 171,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) We all like to think that if Thomas had been more open at the Fairy Kingdom Formal, he and Marie Claire could have gotten closer a lot sooner... but I think this would have been far more likely to happen XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

72\. (22/10/17) pikapika: Looks like there are some things that seem to be ABSOLUTELY NECESSARY for artistic and plot reasons... XD

71\. (22/10/17) RS: Actually, I can... by writing even MORE chapters of HWU fanfiction! ^_^ (Such as this one! :D) You should join the writing fun! :)

70\. (21/10/17) hp and stargirl: Haha! :P Thanks! :) Speaking of Marie Claire's last name, did you know that there is a secret behind it? :D

69\. (21/10/17) hp and stargirl: Thank you! :P


	49. Day 16a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Forty-Nine: Day 16a – Addison Sinclair (Teaching Fear)

* * *

 **Marie Claire could hardly believe her own eyes. A _zombie_ had just tackled one of her classmates to the ground!**

 **She jumped forward to help Mova, but was stopped by Addison, who gripped her arm and held her back. "Marie Claire, look!"**

 **Looking at where her friend was pointing, Marie Claire saw... _them._**

 **Not just one. Not just two, or three, or even ten.**

 **There was a _massive_ zombie horde coming out of the fog.**

 **With rotted flesh melting from their bones, and their eyes staring blankly forward, the zombies lumbered across the ground towards the living.**

 **Towards them _all._**

* * *

(End of Chapter Forty-Nine.) (30/10/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 177,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

The terrifying Fear 101 quest has just begun... :O

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

76\. (27/10/17) RS: No problem! :P

75\. (27/10/17) RS: Well, since that was an omake/joke chapter, maybe it'll be the first (and last) time in a while that Thomas will give Marie Claire a "warm, flattered smile..." but he actually tends to say yes to her quite often, like with the stunt program :D

74\. (27/10/17) RS: Everybody has to start somewhere... and we can all get better with practice! :)

73\. (25/10/17) pikapika: She actually did walk away! :P ("And, careful not to make any sudden moves, she... _very slowly..._ backed away...") Marie Claire knows what the REAL Thomas is like!


	50. Day 16b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty: Day 16b – Marie Claire Hart (Learning Fear)

* * *

 _ **Makes sense... even when there's a zombie apocalypse going on outside our door, Professor Hunt still knows what to do. This hasn't happened to him before, has it?**_ ** _Maybe he can glare them into making them do what he wants! I mean, he pretty much does that with his classes and it actually kind of works, so I wouldn't be surprised if-_ THOMAS** **!**

 ** _that's_**

 ** _pen metal i'll make it work_**

 ** _five left wall - ten no eleven bookcase - three armchair - four right wall_**

 ** _twenty-three_**

 ** _eyeballs softest they can burst_**

 ** _can this pen pierce_**

 ** _i'll make it pierce_**

 ** _I'll make them bleed_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty.) (05/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 182,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

To refresh your memory of this part of the Fear 101 quest, I suggest that you read Chapter Twenty-One ("Learning Fear") of NYTMC 1 :) These were Marie Claire's thoughts BEFORE the bookcase fell on Thomas... and AFTER she saw that he was trapped, with over twenty zombies between the two of them... :( There is a definite change... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	51. Day 16c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-One: Day 16c – Thomas Hunt (Learning Fear)

* * *

 **Even though Professor Hunt revealed that the zombie apocalypse the class had gone through was merely a lesson for his freshman students to learn fear, Marie Claire still made him walk ahead of her as they went down the stairs, in case he was just lying about not being a zombie.**

 **At least, that was what she said to him, because she would never tell Professor Hunt that after finding out that her grumpy, sometimes irritating professor was alive...**

 **...Marie Claire just needed a few moments where she could _look_ at him, uninterrupted, and know that he truly was alright.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-One.) (10/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 182,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is the _real_ reason Marie Claire wanted to walk behind Thomas in Chapter Twenty-One ("Learning Fear") of NYTMC 1 :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

77\. (08/11/17) CatsRtheBOSS: Marie Claire wasn't thinking that clearly in the moment... she went from complete, lighthearted sentences to quick, sudden phrase fragments once she saw that Thomas was in danger :( She just grabbed the nearest thing she could use as a weapon so that she could defend him somehow... even against so many zombies... :( And, thank you! :) I love Hollywood U, and I love writing NYTMC 1 and NYTMC 2, so there's definitely more to come! :D


	52. Day 17a: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Two: Day 17a – Crash Yamaguchi (The Pen)

* * *

 **Of course she would find Crash on top of a building. Where else would a stuntman go?**

 **And as the two of them talked, Marie Claire found out that when Crash applied to Hollywood U, Professor Hunt had told him that there was no room there for a 'meaningless stunt program.'**

 **"Hunt?" she repeated. "The only thing he did was keep you from getting proper stunt training!"**

 **"You know him?"**

 **It was a loaded question. She didn't know him enough, not nearly enough.**

 **But she knew _herself,_ and Crash was her friend. She would defend him.**

 **Even against Professor Hunt.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Two.) (15/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 187,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

While she has feelings for Thomas, those feelings won't stop Marie Claire from fighting for her friends! :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	53. Day 17b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Three: Day 17b – Marie Claire Hart (The Pen)

* * *

 **"...Have a good day."**

 **Marie Claire could tell that Professor Hunt was caught off-guard by her surprisingly polite closing statement before he even spoke.**

 **"Really? Your closer is to tell me to have a good day?"**

 **But she knew that if she showed that she was willing to meet him halfway, there was a chance that he would return the favor.**

 **"Yeah. Unlike some people, I believe in being polite."**

 **And if Marie Claire was partly motivated by the desire to appear a mature _woman_ to him, instead of just a whiny student... well, he didn't have to know that...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Three.) (20/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 187,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Who said a person can't have more than one motivation? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	54. Day 17c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Four: Day 17c – Thomas Hunt (The Pen)

* * *

 **After all their hard work, Marie Claire was thrilled when Professor Hunt said that they would be including a new stunt program in the Hollywood U curriculum... but his next comment wasn't very nice.**

 **"I am rarely impressed enough by students to think they will amount to anything. Most of your classmates are idiots."**

 **Of course, she was quick to defend her friends. "Hey! My classmates are not-**

 **But then she paused.**

 _ **Wait a minute... Professor Hunt just said that most of my classmates are idiots.**_

 _ **But not me. He didn't mention me.**_

 _ **Is he... starting to believe in me?**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Four.) (25/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 187,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

In NYTMC 1, while Thomas was having this very conversation with Marie Claire, he noticed that she paused... and then started to smile wider and wider. This is why! :P Also, Marie Claire says, "Wait a minute..." out loud in NYTMC 1. She actually also says it out loud here in NYTMC 2 as well, but she doesn't notice (and therefore, the narration also doesn't notice) because she's too deep in thought about the hidden implications of Thomas' statement. And in NYTMC 1, Thomas did not consciously differentiate between Marie Claire and her classmates because at that point in the story, his faith in her was mostly subconscious. He didn't start thinking deeply about her skills and successes until much later... but even this early on, Thomas' subconscious already knew that Marie Claire talent was on a different level from the rest of his students :) (Have fun playing Spot The Subconscious! :P)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

79\. (22/11/17) RS: If they had gotten married at this point, NYTMC 1 would have been a MUCH shorter fanfic... XD

78\. (21/11/17) Guest: At least she's thinking about her strategy, right? :P


	55. Day 18a: Classmate (Diva)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Five: Day 18a – Classmate (Diva) (Pegasus)

* * *

 **After their performance, Marie Claire and her diva project partner, Dmitri found out that, unfortunately, many people online... had hated it. And to add insult to injury, Professor Hunt asked them if sticking to their artistic vision had been worth it.**

 **Marie Claire met her partner's eyes... and knew that they were thinking the same thing.**

 **"Yes. Yes, we do," said Dmitri confidently, and Marie Claire nodded with conviction.**

 **Professor Hunt nodded. "Good. Then you took the right lesson from this."**

 _ **Wait... what?! So this was what he had been planning for us to learn all along? Is he serious?!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Five.) (30/11/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 187,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I decided that this drabble would take place after their performance because the next two drabbles, which will be about Marie Claire's feelings about Thomas, will be quite important :) I _strongly_ suggest that you re-read Chapter Twenty-Three of NYTMC 1 before reading the next two drabbles! :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	56. Day 18b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Six: Day 18b – Marie Claire Hart (Pegasus)

* * *

 **"But," Marie Claire asked Professor Hunt hesitantly, " what if no one understands?"**

 **And after he gave his response... well, Marie Claire wasn't stupid. She knew perfectly well that he had been talking about taking a leap of faith when it came to artistic and career decisions.**

 **Yet even so, Professor Hunt's words echoed in her mind...**

 _ **"Follow your heart... Be brave enough to try... What if the opportunity only comes once in your lifetime?"**_

 **...because for several days now, Marie Claire had been wanting to follow her heart, and she had been wanting to be brave, about something else entirely.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Six.) (05/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 189,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I'm pretty sure you can guess what Marie Claire has been thinking about... :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	57. Day 18c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Seven: Day 18c – Thomas Hunt (Pegasus)

* * *

 **Marie Claire wasn't in love with him. They had only known each other for eighteen days.**

 **But during the Fairy Kingdom Formal, she had wanted to know him, because she realized that he had hidden depths. And during the Fear 101 lesson, she had wanted to defend him, because that thought of him not living was-**

 **And suddenly, that was that. She knew what she wanted.**

 **Her heart racing, Marie Claire raised her head, just a little bit, so that she could look into Thomas' eyes.**

 ** _I want... to try. But would you ever... want me?_**

 **There was only silence.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Seven.) (10/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

In Chapter Twenty-Three ("Pegasus") of NYTMC 1, the narration says, _"As he spoke, he could see a strange, yet oddly soft, light enter Marie Claire's eyes. If Thomas had to guess, he would say that she was gazing at him and through him; at something both beyond the earth and sky, and yet somehow just beyond her fingertips."_ This is what Marie Claire was thinking as she gazed softly at Thomas, because love is "beyond the earth and sky," and Thomas, who was standing quite close to her as they talked, was LITERALLY "just beyond her fingertips."

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

80\. (06/12/17) RS: That's exactly what she wants to do! :D


	58. Day 19a: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Eight: Day 19a – Crash Yamaguchi (Animals)

* * *

 **The new stunt dorm was completed quicker than Marie Claire had expected. She thought it was a cool building, but Crash, who was standing next to her, was jumping for joy at the skating ramps, and rock climbing walls, and...  
**

 _ **What's a moat doing around a university dorm?**_

 **But before she could say a word, something vicious leaped out of the water, gnashing its teeth menacingly before diving back into the depths.**

 **Bewildered, Marie Claire turned to Crash... only to realize that he was gazing at her adoringly.**

 **"You got me a shark?! You're the best friend _ever,_ Marie Claire!"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Eight.) (15/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Since Marie Claire was responsible for bringing the stunt program to Hollywood U, the stunt dorm and its shark are there because of her as well :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

81\. (12/12/17) Guest: I'm glad to hear that, because that drabble is very, very special to me :)


	59. Day 19b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Fifty-Nine: Day 19b – Marie Claire Hart (Animals)

* * *

 **Everything had been a blur when Marie Claire herself had enrolled at Hollywood U, and she had been too tired at the time to really notice Lisa's enrollment process.**

 **So, after accompanying Crash to the admissions office, one particular aspect of the enrollment process came as a surprise.**

 **"They said you have to sit on a stool and look out the window before you can officially register?"**

 **"Yeah... and since I'm going to be a stunt major, they said I had to do it for four hours and fifteen minutes."**

 **Marie Claire blinked.**

 _ **Hollywood U sure is a weird place...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Fifty-Nine.) (20/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Apparently, in the game, male stunt classmates take four hours and fifteen minutes to enroll... so I decided to incorporate that peculiar aspect of the enrollment process into this fanfic XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	60. Day 19c: Anders Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty: Day 19c – Anders Stone (Animals)

* * *

 **Anders was lecturing Bianca on the foolishness of making their movie sound like a disaster, and Marie Claire agreed with his sentiments. Who was thoughtless enough to do something like that?**

 **Well, Bianca, apparently.**

 **However, it was what Anders said next that Marie Claire disagreed with.**

 **"Take a trip somewhere. As long as its outside of Los Angeles, I don't care where you all go. You need to iron out these issues."**

 **Considering that Bianca was the reason Marie Claire was on academic probation in the first place, this was a bad idea... but she didn't really have a choice...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty.) (25/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Maybe Anders suggested their trip because he needed time away from Bianca? O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	61. Day 20a: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-One: Day 20a – Crash Yamaguchi (Animals)

* * *

 **After working tirelessly to get Crash admitted to Hollywood U, Marie Claire was having second thoughts.**

 **Well, not really; not on a professional level... but it was hard to be professional at the moment since Crash stranded her and the Clash of Sunset crew in the woods. Heavy rain started pouring minutes after they arrived, soaking them to the bone.**

 **Her teeth chattering from the cold, Marie Claire looked over to Crash... who seemed perfectly at ease despite their dire situation.**

 **Then again, she couldn't really blame him. After tanks and flames and explosions, what was a bit of rain?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-One.) (30/12/17.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Heavy rain must seem pretty mild to a stunt major like Crash XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	62. Day 20b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Two: Day 20b – Marie Claire Hart (Animals)

* * *

 **In the pouring rain, while everybody slumped at the thought of having no kindling with which to start a fire, Marie Claire suddenly remembered something.**

 _ **No... I can't. Anything but that...**_

 **But as she looked around at her shivering friends and classmates, who desperately needed warmth, Marie Claire knew what she had to do.**

 **"I guess... I guess this is the only way. Goodbye, sweet cash..."**

 **After striking a match and setting several bills on fire, Marie Claire had a depressing thought.**

 _ **And just when I was given an exception, too. I hope Professor Hunt never finds out about this...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Two.) (05/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This refers to Chapter Fifty-Four of NYTMC 2, which is about Chapter Twenty-Two of NYTMC 1. Thomas said, "Most of your classmates are idiots," which Marie Claire took to mean that he didn't consider _**her**_ an idiot. Which is why she's hoping that nobody tells him what she's just done to all that money... :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	63. Day 20c: Bianca Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Three: Day 20c – Bianca Stone (Animals)

* * *

 **Sitting around a campfire seemed to prompt people to share things about themselves.**

 **For instance, Marie Claire had no idea that Bianca's dad thought so little of her. And she also had no idea that Addison's mom still thought she was a movie star major... or that she was very sick.**

 **From the guilty look on her face, neither did Bianca.**

 **"I'm..." She stopped, before starting again. "I didn't mean for it to be like that."**

 **During the touching moment, Marie Claire was glad nobody could read her thoughts.**

 _ **Bianca's discovering she's human after all! Talk about fiction predicting reality...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Three.) (10/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

In Clash at Sunset, Bianca's character discovers that it's a robot... and around this campfire, Bianca's (sort of) discovering that she's human :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	64. Omake 04

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Four: Omake 04

* * *

 **Surrounded by zombies, Marie Claire had an epiphany.**

 **"Guys, I just realized something! We don't have to be scared!"**

 **Bianca rolled her eyes. "Marie Claire, we _should_ be scared! They want to eat our brains!"**

 **"Yes," she told Bianca patiently, "but remember how Professor Hunt always calls us idiots? That means we don't _have_ brains!"**

 **And as Marie Claire looked around, the fear on her classmates' faces gave way to triumphant courage.**

 **"One... two... three... _CHARGE!_ "**

 **The next day, an exasperated Professor Hunt would tell them...**

 **...that they, without exception, were the most _idiotic_ freshman class in Hollywood U history.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Four.) (15/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) Looks like Marie Claire listens to Thomas' lectures very, very closely... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	65. Day 21a: Lance Sergio

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Five: Day 21a – Lance Sergio (Animals)

* * *

 **After Marie Claire and the others had all jumped past a flowing waterfall into a quiet forest pool, Lance was quick to praise the cleansing properties of the mud just by the edge of the water... much to Marie Claire's chagrin.**

 **"See, Marie Claire, if you put some of this of your face, your skin will positively glow!"**

 **"Ew, no! Animals pooped in that mud, Lance!"**

 **"Just try it... you'll see!"**

 **As she giggled and attempted to swim away from his muddy hands, the others laughed at their antics.**

 **Maybe this forest retreat was actually a good idea after all.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Five.) (20/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Who knew Lance would be so enthusiastic about plain old mud? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	66. Day 21b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Six: Day 21b – Marie Claire Hart (Animals)

* * *

 **It was only eighteen days ago that Marie Claire had watched herself in a movie for the very first time... but that first time had just been the introductory class project.**

 **On the other hand, Clash at Sunset, which she and her bedraggled friends were watching in the Hollywood U campus theater, was something else entirely.**

 **What she was now watching before her eyes was... real.**

 **Her Mysterious Benefactor had believed in her and had given her; Anders believed in her; and most importantly, the cast and crew believed in her.**

 **And their belief, their trust, made Marie Claire... _real._**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Six.) (25/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This was when Marie Claire and the others were watching Dean's rough cut of Clash at Sunset after they came back from the woods :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	67. Day 21c: Anders Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Seven: Day 21c – Anders Stone (Animals)

* * *

 **Marie Claire had no idea if Anders' slow clapping was sarcastic or not, but she really didn't care she heard what else he had to say,**

 **"They've accepted Clash at Sunset in the film festival."**

 **Filmmakers, celebrities, and entertainment industry luminaries were going to come from all over the world to the most prestigious film festival in the country... and they would see Marie Claire's first movie, Clash at Sunset, and know her worth as a filmmaker, as an actor.**

 **Marie Claire could hardly believe the news was real... but then she grinned.**

 _ **How's**_ **this** _ **for a high-profile project?**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Seven.) (30/01/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 195,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire's off to the Sundance Festival! :D

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	68. Day 22a: Dean Ericson

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Eight: Day 22a – Dean Ericson (Selecting Films)

* * *

 **While strolling with her friends during the Sundance Festival, she listened to them talk about what they were planning to do that day. Holly wanted to criticize fellow writers, Lisa wanted to party, and Dean...**

 **"I'm going to meet with fellow special effects enthusiasts to discuss realistic movie explosions."**

 ** _Oh, cool,_ Marie Claire mused. _Sounds like fun._**

 **He continued, "I saw a movie where they actually used a hybrid nitrogen-carbon oligomer to generate the thermonuclear atomization of polypropylene composite particles! But in real life, the linked network of delocalized electrons would be impervious to structural disintegration!"**

 ** _Okay, he lost me..._  
**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Eight.) (05/02/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I have no idea what "oligomer" means, or if it's even a noun in the first place :P I just put a bunch of science-y sounding words together. After all, if I, the author, don't understand what Dean is talking about, Marie Claire DEFINITELY won't! XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! I will be responding to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :)_


	69. Day 22b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Sixty-Nine: Day 22b – Marie Claire Hart (Watching Films)

* * *

 **"...But only after he made significant changes to the original contract he offered."**

 **Not even one second. It hadn't even taken a single second for Professor Hunt to figure out what Anders had done.**

 _ **If I had been more prepared before the first negotiation, if I had known what I was walking into, what would have happened?**_

 _ **Was my inexperience that obvious to him the second time around?**_

 **Bitter at how easy it had been for Anders to trap her, Marie Claire tried to smile, her heart heavy with self-loathing.**

 **"And that's why you're the professor. That's exactly what happened."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Sixty-Nine.) (10/02/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

If only Marie Claire and Thomas had talked while this was going on... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

84\. (21/12/17) Anon: ...see! :D

83\. (21/12/17) Anon: You'll...

82\. (30/12/17) Guest: Yay! I'm glad it made you smile :D Thank you so much! :)


	70. Day 22c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy: Day 22c – Thomas Hunt (Watching Films)

* * *

 **"I know you didn't come here because I was your star pupil, but I hope I make you proud anyway."**

 **It was embarrassing to admit - sentimental and saccharine - but it felt good to tell him anyway.**

 **Because this was Marie Claire's first movie premiere. The one she would remember for the rest of her life.**

 **And knowing that Professor Hunt was here to watch that, here to honor that... meant a lot to her.**

 **She knew she had a long way to go before she earned Professor Hunt's respect.**

 **But today, he was here, and that was enough for now.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy.) (15/02/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 215,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

It meant a great deal to Marie Claire to have Thomas there - not because of romantic reasons, but because she was growing as a filmmaker and having him there, acknowledging that, made everything more real to her :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	71. Day 23a: Anders Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-One: Day 23a – Anders Stone (Wise Voice)

* * *

 **"The first relevant clause is Provision 46A. Gross earnings are post-marketing by necessity because..."**

 **But as Anders kept talking about why her share of the twenty-five million dollars was only one dollar, Marie Claire started thinking less about money and more about...** _ **science.**_

 ** _Let's see... Anders is about a foot taller than I am, so if I create a semi-circular arc with my award, the angle will be roughly 165 degrees, but the impact's strength will depend on the award's weight... hmm, how heavy is this-_**

 **Without warning, Ethan snatched it away.**

 ** _Hey! Avenge yourself with your_** **own** ** _award, Ethan!_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-One.) (20/02/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 215,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Remember the last scene of Chapter Twenty-Eight of NYTMC 1, when Marie Claire and Thomas were talking about her awards statue? :P And remember Thomas' interaction with Ethan in in the dark hallway in Chapter Forty-Seven? XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

117-119. (20/12/17) MFackenthal: [C60.] To be fair, Anders has dealt with Bianca for a LONG time. Maybe he just needed a break XD [C62.] At least we know her friends won't spill the beans to Thomas! But... what about Bianca and HER friends? O.o [C64.] Marie Claire's creative problem-solving skills to the rescue! XD And, thank you so, so much for all of your comments! ^_^ I took a screenshot when I woke up this morning because I was so surprised by the suddenly high review count of this fanfic :D I loved reading your thoughts as you went through these drabbles from Marie Claire's perspective! ^_^

106-116. (20/12/17) MFackenthal: [C41.] I really know what you mean... :( [C43.] Marie Claire had trouble putting her feelings into words because it was such an important moment for both of them... :) [C46.] She's already a great movie producer! :D [C47.] For... artistic reasons, of course! :P [C51.] Marie Claire really cares about him :) [C52.] Yup! No matter how important Thomas is to her, Crash is her friend, and she stands by her friends! :D [C53.] She's paid a lot of attention to him and his personality, that's for sure! :) [C55.] Her fighting for what she believes in is an integral part of who she is :D [C56.] It definitely knows who Marie Claire should be with! :) [C57.] I'm really glad to hear that! :D [C59.] That would have helped to pass the time! :P

95-105. (20/12/17) MFackenthal: [C23.] She really understood how serious everybody was about trusting her :) [C24.] Lots and lots of money, if they can just invest in different people like that... O.o [C26.] Looks like you can relate to Marie Claire, then! XD [C27.] Very true! :P [C29.] Me too! But it takes a special kind of nerve to call a bluff like that... XD [C30.] Looks like you're also getting inside Thomas' head! :P [C31.] Hahaha, thanks! XD [C32.] It sure would have taken the story in a whole new direction... :P [C34.] Good eye! And I love that you used the word "juxtaposition" in your review! :D [C36.] Well, it WAS Lisa's fault for crashing his old car... :P [C38.] Now that so much has been invested in her... she HAS to... :(

85-94. (20/12/17) MFackenthal: [C02.] Thank you! :D [C03] It's one of her most defining traits! :) [C05.] I guess the doom in her thoughts really showed XD [C08.] It's always fun to know what went on behind the scenes! :) [C10.] So Marie Claire WAS right! O.o [C12.] Ah, I see that you have also figured out why I chose that name for her, hee hee! :P [C14.] Now you know that Marie Claire really did almost eat the nachos! :D [C15.] They were so annoyed with each other... It seems like this was such a long time ago... XD [C16.] Imagine how much more stressed she would have been, though! O.o [C17.] Aww, thank you very much! :) I try my best! :D


	72. Day 23b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Two: Day 23b – Marie Claire Hart (Wise Voice)

* * *

 **Professor Hunt said... something, but Marie Claire was... distracted.**

 _ **How could Anders cheat us like this? How could he do this to us?!**_

 **Then she fully looked at the professor in front of her. He likely said something sarcastic, like he always did, and that made Marie Claire even angrier...**

 **"Listen, Professor Hunt..."**

 **...until her mind caught up with her, and Marie Claire realized that with Anders, a well-known shark of a producer, now being against them...**

 _ **He's probably the only person in the world who can help me right now.**_

 _ **But... would he?**_

 **"...I could really use your advice."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Two.) (25/02/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire is really unhappy after what Anders did :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I have to leave the house pretty soon to do silly real world things, so I will be responding to your reviews in the next chapter :P Thank you! :D_


	73. Day 23c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Three: Day 23c – Thomas Hunt (Wise Voice)

* * *

 **As Marie Claire berated herself for failing everybody so badly, as she vowed to herself to never be cheated ever again... she wasn't alone.**

 **Of course, she had been close to Professor Hunt before. Marie Claire would never forget the Fairy Kingdom Formal. But she had been beautiful and special then.**

 **Tonight, she had been cheated. Humiliated.**

 **Despite her New Voice award, there was nothing special about Marie Claire at all.**

 **But he was still here.**

 **And Professor Hunt had never felt more like her friend, like somebody who cared about Marie Claire, than he did in this very moment.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Three.) (05/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

In Thomas' point-of-view, he doesn't focus on this incident very much. As far as he was concerned, his student had just learned a harsh lesson, he educated her, and he stood next to that student as she worked through her thoughts. That was all. But, as far as Marie Claire was concerned, she was at her highest peak, having just won an award at one of the most prestigious film festivals in the entire world... and yet just a few minutes later, after her conversation with Anders, she plummeted down to the greatest professional loss she had suffered yet. And Thomas was there. He listened to her vent her feelings and gave her advice... but, most importantly, he stood next to her, he was there beside her, as she sorted through her emotions. In Chapter Twenty-Three of NYTMC 1, Thomas didn't even register that action as anything remotely meaningful at the time - he only consciously realized much later on, in Chapter Fifty-One, why he had stayed by her. But it meant the whole world to Marie Claire.

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) My apologies for the delay O.o but I really WILL reply to your reviews in the next chapter! :) Thank you! :D_


	74. Day 24a: Lisa Valentine

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Four: Day 24a – Lisa Valentine (Silly Awards)

* * *

 **As Marie Claire, Addison, Lisa, and the others pulled their suitcases across the campus, they chatted about how happy they were about being back.**

 **"Maybe we should hit the beach," suggested Lisa. "I've missed this warm weather!"**

 **However, before Marie Claire could agree, she turned on her phone... and was startled to see that she had a voicemail from Professor Hunt.**

 _ **A meeting with the school disciplinary committee? Looks like no frolicking in the sunshine for me...**_

 **And then she giggled at the thought of inviting Professor Hunt to the beach.**

 _ **I**_ **did** _ **say we should hang out more often...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Four.) (10/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

That would have been much more fun than having to attend a disciplinary meeting! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

123\. (06/03/18) MFackenthal: Thomas is very often present during pivotal moments in Marie Claire's development as a filmmaker. Of course, in Thomas' case, it's usually by coincidence (like the ice cream cart), but there are certain times (like the filming of Clash at Sunset) that he goes out of his way to be involved... and either way, his being there feels... right :)

122\. (26/02/18) MFackenthal: It was probably worse for her because to a certain extent, she SHOULD have known better, so the knowledge that things could have been different if she had just thought a little bit more is weighing down on Marie Claire :(

121\. (22/02/18) MFackenthal: You are very, very welcome! ^_^ Poor Thomas was scarred for life by the choices Marie Claire made during the fashionista help quest... which is funny considering how much the narration - that is, his subconscious - describes her golden gown during the Fairy Kingdom Formal, down to the smallest details XD I don't know about general science classes, but in the bodyguard help quest, your special effects classmate says something about their Differential Explosions exam, so if Hollywood U students study science, the specifics are probably different depending on their major :D

120\. (22/02/18) Anon: At least she can still think of physics principles even under stress... XD


	75. Day 24b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Five: Day 24b – Thomas Hunt (Silly Awards)

* * *

 **"Compared to her, I may as well be a big, fluffy teddy bear."**

 **At that intriguing statement, she looked at him... and started to picture his words in silence.**

 **It wouldn't be such a stretch. After all, in Marie Claire's eyes, Professor Hunt was quite adorable in his own way already.**

 _ **But if his frowning face were on a cuddly teddy bear body, with short arms and a big tummy, all fluffy and cute...**_

 **"Marie Claire?"**

 **"Yes, Professor Hunt?"**

 **"Kindly _stop_ imagining me as a big, fluffy teddy bear."**

 **She held back a giggle.  
**

 _ **...Teddy bear? More like Tommy Bear!  
**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Five.) (15/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is one of the moments in NYTMC 1 where Thomas observes Marie Claire's reactions very closely... but, because she was lost in Tommy Bear Land, Marie Claire had no idea that her facial expression was giving her away. Then again, who wouldn't want to imagine Thomas as a big, fluffy teddy bear? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in the next chapter. Thank you! :D_


	76. Day 24c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Six: Day 24c – Marie Claire Hart (Silly Awards)

* * *

 **Normally, Marie Claire was impressed by Crash's ability to never back down from an adrenaline rush; by his willingness to try the craziest things imaginable.**

 **His latest idea, however...**

 **"I'm so pumped, I wanna, like, do a flip off this desk-"**

 **...almost made Marie Claire giggle when she saw the way Professor Hunt's face froze, before narrowing his eyes at Crash for even thinking such a ludicrous thing.**

 **"I dare you."**

 **This was the second time today that Professor Hunt made her want to laugh when he was attempting to be serious. How did he do that without even trying?**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Six.) (20/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Even when he's not trying, Thomas always makes Marie Claire smile :)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I apologize for the delay, but I will totally reply to your reviews in the next chapter! :O Thank you very much! :)_


	77. Day 25a: Zoe Rodriguez

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Seven: Day 25a – Zoe Rodriguez (Grant News)

* * *

 **At the bridal boutique, as Zoe got measured, Marie Claire prepared to dive into the shelves, where hundreds and hundreds of wedding gowns were calling her name.**

 **"Marie Claire... Marie Claire..."**

 **Those beautiful wedding dresses. She could already see her ideal wedding dress in her mind-**

 **"Marie Claire?"**

 _ **Oh, wait, that's Zoe.**_

 **"FYI, my favorite color is camouflage."**

 ** _Camouflage?_ Marie Claire thought in horror. While she could think of situations where camouflage could have come in handy - suddenly, a horde of zombies flashed through her mind - this was a wedding dress!**

 **"I think we might have to go with white..."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Seven.) (25/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I wonder why Marie Claire is thinking of zombies in a wedding dress boutique? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

125\. (21/03/18) CatsRtheBOSS: Aww, I'm so glad to hear that! :) Thank you! :D I think it's funny how Marie Claire's outgoing and friendly self gets the very short drabbles, while Thomas, who's more guarded, actually gets the long, dramatic chapters XD

124\. (11/03/18) MFackenthal: Too bad they didn't talk beforehand, because a disciplinary committee meeting AT the beach would have been a mature, reasonable compromise, don't you think? :P


	78. Day 25b: Classmate (Broadway)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Eight: Day 25b – Classmate (Broadway) (Grant News)

* * *

 **After class, Marie Claire spoke comfortingly to Bradley, who still looked distraught.**

 **"Sorry Hunt chewed you out. He did that to me on his first day too..."**

 _ **Hey, wait... why didn't he tell Bradley to get out? He was late like I was...**_ **and** _ **he burst into song!**_

 **Unaware of Marie Claire's train of thought, Bradley thanked her for her words.**

 **"You're very nice, but don't worry. I'm not gonna let a big old frownypants like Hunt get me down..."**

 **She paused.**

 _ **Professor Hunt really does frown a lot.** **..**_ **and** _ **he** **always wears the same pants! Maybe Bradley's onto something...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Eight.) (30/03/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 206,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Looks like Marie Claire now has a theory that it's actually Thomas' pants that make him grumpy... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in the next chapter. Thank you! :D_


	79. Day 25c: May Gordon

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Seventy-Nine: Day 25c – May Gordon (Grant News)

* * *

 **As Marie Claire tried to take Chance away from the reporters, May Gordon's voice rang out.**

 **"Where do you think you're going?"**

 **Throwing subtlety to the wind, Marie Claire exclaimed, "The limo's just pulled up! Get inside, Chance! Run!"**

 _ **Run, Chance... wow, he's fast! He's in the limo already? Well, I better get in the limo too! Here I go!**_

 **And so she ran as fast as she could... and fell flat on her face.**

 **"Oh, _please_ tell me we got that on camera!" Marie Claire heard May practically squeal at her cameraman.**

 _ **So much for a dignified television debut...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Seventy-Nine.) (05/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 208,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Well, at least Marie Claire has a... memorable... television debut... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I apologize for the delay, but I will totally reply to your reviews in the next chapter! :O Thank you! :D_


	80. Omake 05

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty: Omake 05

* * *

 **Remembering that Professor Hunt had said to be careful around Anders, Marie Claire hurriedly added a flattering line to her awards speech.**

 **"And before I go, I would like to give a special thank you to my co-producer, Anders Stone, who would never, ever try to cheat me because nobody _that_ handsome can be a filthy liar!"**

 **Later that night, after hearing that they had sold Clash at Sunset for twenty-five million dollars, Marie Claire was the very happy recipient of a bank check worth ten million dollars.**

 **She giggled.**

 _ **Looks like flattery makes people honest. That's good to know!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty.) (10/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 208,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) That probably wasn't what Thomas meant when he told Marie Claire to be careful around Anders... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

126\. (25/03/18) CatsRtheBOSS: Thomas is talented at directing movies, teaching classes, AND scaring people! :( Marie Claire would definitely choose white for her wedding dress :P


	81. Day 26a: Zoe Rodriguez

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-One: Day 26a – Zoe Rodriguez (Wedding Fight)

* * *

 **Because Zoe was used to running in all sorts of clothing in her action star career, she was able to run up the stairs with no problems, a big grin on her face as she waited for her special request.**

 **"Time to cue the music!" Marie Claire murmured to herself, giving a small hand signal to the sound technicians.**

 **Very quickly, the romantic Wedding March was cut out, and replaced by...**

 _ **...Huh? Why is the Jock Jams Megamix playing right now?**_

 **As she looked at Zoe's furious face, Marie Claire winced.**

 _ **Uh-oh... Chance is really going to get it now...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-One.) (15/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 212,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Zoe only wanted one thing for her wedding, but Chance couldn't even give her that... :(

(By the way, as you may or may not know, today is a very special day for me! :P To find out why, check out the author's notes of Chapter Sixty-Four of NYTMC 1! :D)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

128\. (11/04/18) CatsRtheBOSS: It's you! Hello! :P

127\. (11/04/18) Guest (CatsRtheBOSS): Imagine Bianca's reaction if Marie Claire had actually said that! XD


	82. Day 26b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Two: Day 26b – Marie Claire Hart (Wedding Fight)

* * *

 **After Chance and Zoe's very public break-up, Marie Claire spoke to the audience about what happened.**

 **"Maybe they both thought they could change each other. That if they tried hard enough, things would work out the way they want to."**

 **She wanted to tell herself everything would be fine, but that would have been a lie.**

 **Because suddenly, Marie Claire wasn't talking about Chance and Zoe's wedding anymore.**

 **"But sometimes, things can't go your way. You could have all the plans in the world, but sometimes things just go wrong and you can't do anything but stand and watch and-"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Two.) (20/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 218,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire could only stand and watch as her third high-profile project went horribly wrong... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	83. Day 26c: Brian Ratzik

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Three: Day 26c – Brian Ratzik (Wedding Fight)

* * *

 **All of a sudden, the microphone was snatched out of Marie Claire's hands by Brian Ratzik.**

 **"Very nice speech, Marie Claire, but if you don't mind, we're trying to film a television special, not find you a date..."**

 **As he turned to speak to the massive audience, Marie Claire tried to think.**

 _ **I'm... supposed to go stand with the other bridesmaids.**_

 **One step. Another step. And another.**

 **Somehow, she got there.**

 _ **But... why isn't there any air?**_

 **One deep breath. Another deep breath. And another.**

 **Holding her miniature bridal bouquet, she faced the crowd.**

 _ **Just keep breathing... Just keep breathing...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Three.) (25/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire is running out of time... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _(Oops! There were no reviews this time. Maybe next time? :P)_


	84. Day 27a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Four: Day 27a – Addison Sinclair (Statuette)

* * *

 **"You look really happy tonight, Marie Claire... you can't stop grinning!" Addison exclaimed happily.**

 **Marie Claire laughed. "The paparazzi were hilarious! Who would believe that Professor Hunt had the statuettes remade nineteen times until they got his jawline just right?"**

 **As they both giggled at the idea, they heard an unfamiliar voice whisper behind them, "Hey, did you hear? That pink-haired girl just said that Professor Hunt had the statuettes remade nineteen times until they got his jawline just right!"**

 **"Really?" a second voice whispered back. "Nineteen times? Wow!"**

 **Marie Claire froze.**

 _ **Did I just... accidentally spread a rumor? Uh-oh...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Four.) (30/04/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Thomas won't be happy if he finds out that "that pink-haired girl" was the reason this very funny rumor spread to the students... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	85. Day 27b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Five: Day 27b – Marie Claire Hart (Statuette)

* * *

 **Much later, several of her classmates asked Marie Claire why she kissed Professor Hunt on the cheek onstage.**

 **She deflected their attention by asking them to describe the look on his face, because she didn't want to tell anybody the real reason.**

 **After she had been so scared yesterday during Zoe's not-wedding, so terrified for her future that she could hardly breathe, Marie Claire had needed to feel brave again.**

 **And what was braver than risking being glared to death in front of the whole university?**

 **Despite herself, Marie Claire blushed happily at the memory.**

 _ **That was our second kiss!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Five.) (05/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Actually, Marie Claire had quite a few reasons for kissing Thomas on the cheek: Because she had feelings for him; because she had needed to feel brave; because she couldn't resist the opportunity... and because Marie Claire didn't know if she would be at Hollywood U after her hearing, so that little kiss was her way of saying goodbye to Thomas should the worst come to pass :( But... all those reasons would have been difficult to fit in a 100-word drabble, so... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	86. Day 27c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Six: Day 27c – Thomas Hunt (Statuette)

* * *

 **Considering that she had been voted Best Actor by her classmates _and_ Professor Hunt was the one handing her the trophy, Marie Claire was already having an awesome night.**

 **But her kissing him on the cheek evoked a reaction even she had not anticipated, and, delighted, she was quick to point it out.**

 **"Aww! Professor, you're blushing! Are you _shy?_ "**

 **Professor Hunt was utterly _adorable._**

 **And his murmur that she would "pay for this," almost like they were... friends... only made her smile even more.**

 **"Do your worst. Your thoughts of rage are the jewels upon my crown, Tommy Boy."**

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Six.) (10/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

If Marie Claire were just any normal student who annoyed him, Thomas would have just been genuinely displeased, and that would have been it... but instead, he told her that she would "pay for this," and the informality of that statement, which she understood was his way of teasing her, made Marie Claire happy :) Of course, she knew that it was also a very genuine threat... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	87. Day 28a: Bianca Stone

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Seven: Day 28a – Bianca Stone (Dress Rehearsal)

* * *

 **"Can't wait to see this disaster crash and burn!" Bianca sneered, shoving past Marie Claire to enter the Orchid Theater.**

 **It really didn't help that Bianca came to their opening night to see them fail.**

 **And when the dress rehearsal began, everything was fine... until it wasn't. Heavy wooden props were falling over, spotlights started to explode and rain sparks on the audience...**

 **"Aah! It's in my hair! Ow!"**

 **As Bianca frantically patted her hair to smother the hot sparks, Marie Claire watched her classmate thoughtfully.**

 _ **I should go help her... but Bianca**_ **did** _ **say she wanted to see burning...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Seven.) (15/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire is normally quite a helpful person, but... you have to give the people what they want, right? XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	88. Day 28b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Eight: Day 28b – Marie Claire Hart (Dress Rehearsal)

* * *

 **Bradley gazed despondently at the empty seats and the wrecked backdrops.**

 **"They were right," he murmured, shaking his head. "They were all right. Why did I ever think I could make a difference here? Everybody told me I should just give up, and... maybe they were right..."**

 **Marie Claire shook her head, disagreeing with him.**

 **She had learned plenty of things during her time at Hollywood U.**

 **Making music videos, producing movies, proving yourself to people who doubted you... those things weren't easy.**

 **But they weren't impossible, either.**

 **There was still time. There was still hope.**

 **It wasn't over yet.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Eight.) (20/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire has hope, and so do I ^_^ It isn't over yet.

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	89. Day 28c: Crash Yamaguchi

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Eighty-Nine: Day 28c – Crash Yamaguchi (Dress Rehearsal)

* * *

 **Crash ran enthusiastically through the auditorium doors.**

 **"Crash here, ready to save the day! Where's that rebellious spotlight I'm supposed to fix?"**

 **After telling him where it was, Marie Claire added, "But, be careful up there, okay? I don't want you to get electrocuted or something..."**

 **He waved a hand dismissively. "Pssh, aren't I always careful?"**

 **"That's... a matter of some debate," Addison said mildly.**

 **"No debate this time!" he replied enthusiastically. "Tell you what... I'll even use a ladder to get up there, okay?"**

 **Marie Claire paused. "You mean... you _weren't_ planning on using a ladder?!"**

 **"I will now!"**

* * *

(End of Chapter Eighty-Nine.) (25/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Crash and Addison's lines ("Pssh, aren't I always careful?" "That's... a matter of some debate.") are actually from canon, and are already really funny lines :D But of course, I had to add something to the scene! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	90. Day 29a: Brian Ratzik

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety: Day 29a – Brian Ratzik (Opening Night)

* * *

 **"But I'll let you kids play around some more," said Brian Ratzik, grinning smugly at Marie Claire. "I'm going to be bulldozing this place once I get the official permit, so I have time to watch your little musical - at least, if you managed to actually put together something worth my time."**

 **With that, Ratzik turned and started to walk away.**

 _ **Hey... hey, wait! At least stay long enough for me to come up with a witty comeback!**_

 **Clearly demonstrating his inability to read Marie Claire's thoughts, Ratzik continued to walk away.**

 ** _Well,_ she huffed silently, _that was just rude!_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety.) (30/05/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

People should always give their adversaries enough time to come up with witty comebacks! It's just polite, after all! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	91. Day 29b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-One: Day 29b – Thomas Hunt (Opening Night)

* * *

 **As Bradley babbled excitedly about the power of trying their best and believing in themselves, Marie Claire peeked at Professor Hunt's reaction...**

 **...and she wasn't disappointed. He looked like he was ready to flee in the face of such unbridled optimism, and the almost-panicked look on his face caused Marie Claire to quickly cover her grin, knowing that he wouldn't take too well to her being amused by his predictable baffled expression.**

 **Yet afterwards, he told them, "You didn't give up. That made all the difference."**

 **Marie Claire agreed.**

 **There were things - and people - in this world worth fighting for. _  
_**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-One.) (05/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Thomas' reaction is, of course, predictable to Marie Claire because she pays extra special attention to him! :P

(And to RS: Thank you for telling me about the Thomas Hunt Twitter account being active again! :D)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	92. Day 29c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Two: Day 29c – Marie Claire Hart (Opening Night)

* * *

 **When Bradley ran out from under the awning and into the pouring rain, Marie Claire wasn't surprised. After all, what self-respecting Broadway major _wouldn't_ re-enact Singin' in the Rain after such a triumph?**

 **"Come on and join me!" invited Bradley, waving his arms in the air. "Tonight's a night for smiling!"**

 **Laughing, Marie Claire stepped out into the rain, twirling as she felt her long pink hair get soaked immediately.**

 **And if all this brought to mind _another_ memorable rainy night where Professor Hunt had swooped in to save the day... well, that was just an extra reason to smile!** _  
_

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Two.) (10/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Poor Thomas was clueless about the similarities of this night to the Fairy Kingdom Formal, but Marie Claire sure wasn't! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	93. Day 30a: Priya Singh

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Three: Day 30a – Priya Singh (One Day More I)

* * *

 **As Professor Singh continued to talk, Marie Claire's insecurities kept gaining a firmer hold on her heart.**

 _ **I'm... a horrible student. I spilled that drink on Bianca... I trashed that hotel room...**_

 **"...Unlike Professor Hunt, I don't plan to play favorites or go easy on you!"**

 **That sparked a protest from the man. "Now just a moment, Professor Singh..."**

 **"Yeah!" Marie Claire agreed bitterly. "Professor Hunt _hates_ me!"**

 _ **I handed my director project in late... I got such horrible reviews for my diva project...**_

 _ **And when I crashed that tank, Professor Hunt was...**_ **furious.**

 _ **How could he**_ **not** _ **hate me?  
**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Three.) (15/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire was so happy and confident last night because of Thomas, but Priya's tirade made her forget all of that... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	94. Day 30b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Four: Day 30b – Marie Claire Hart (One Day More II)

* * *

 **She couldn't believe that this professor actually had the audacity to tell her to say goodbye to the friends she had made at Hollywood U. Like expulsion was the only possible result.**

 **In response, Marie Claire Hart was silent as she looked Priya Singh right in the eye.**

 _ **I know you. I've met you before.**_

 _ **You're Bianca and Lance and Jenni and Shae.**_

 _ **You're Professor Hunt and Brian Ratzik and Anders Stone.**_

 _ **All the people who didn't know me; didn't believe in me.**_

 _ **But I've proven them wrong, and I'll prove you wrong, too.**_

 _ **One day more.**_

 _ **Just you wait.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Four.) (20/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

(Did anybody catch the references to two different theater musicals in this drabble? :D) In Chapter Thirty-Eight of NYTMC1, Thomas has specific thoughts about Marie Claire during this precise moment, which are startlingly close to Marie Claire's own thoughts, but with one exception: Thomas didn't see himself as Marie Claire's enemy :) Marie Claire, on the other hand... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	95. Day 30c: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Five: Day 30c – Ethan Blake (One Day More II)

* * *

 **As they watched the stars from their spot on the Movie Star Dorm rooftop, Marie Claire had a question.**

 **"Ethan? Do you think... I have a chance? Tomorrow, I mean?"**

 **He paused.**

 **"It's tough, Marie Claire. Anders is big in Hollywood, and Professor Singh's no pushover."**

 _ **That's... not good.**_

 **"But... Lisa, Zoe, Holly... they're big names, too, and they're staking their reputations on you. Vouching for you means they think you're worth fighting for."**

 **Despite the fact that her hearing was to take place the next morning, Marie Claire smiled, touched.**

 _ **Worth fighting for.**_

 _ **I... like the sound of that.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Five.) (25/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

And Ethan said that BEFORE he knew exactly WHO ended up being the third person to vouch for Marie Claire at her hearing... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	96. Omake 06

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Six: Omake 06

* * *

 **As Professor Singh peered at her suspiciously, Marie Claire gave a startled blink.**

 ** _This is kind of awkward..._**

 **Suddenly remembering how funny her previous formal meeting with Professor Hunt had been, Marie Claire brightened.**

 ** _I know! If I imagine Professor Singh as a teddy bear, I'll be able to relax!_**

 **Hiding her grin, she focused on her new professor, expecting an amusing image of a fluffy teddy bear to appear-**

 ** _...Are those six-inch fangs?!_**

 **Very carefully, she stepped out of her imagination and returned to real life.**

 ** _That was... disturbing. Maybe not all professors are meant to be teddy bears..._**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Six.) (30/06/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

This is a bonus/omake drabble that is not compliant with the rest of this fanfic :P It is exactly one hundred words :) Looks like Marie Claire learned something about professors today... XD (Did anybody catch my Star Trek reference? :P)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	97. Day 31a: Priya Singh

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Seven: Day 31a – Priya Singh (Fairy Tale)

* * *

 **While Marie Claire wasn't thrilled that her hearing's interrogator wanted to focus on the tank incident...**

 **"Why did you change your mind?"**

 **...she had to admit that Professor Singh's second question to Professor Hunt was... truly significant.**

 **"How can a mistake of such magnitude be forgiven?"**

 **And upon hearing that, Marie Claire couldn't help but lean in, wanting to know the answer, too.**

 **"Because she admitted her mistake immediately after she made it..."**

 **But in the end, it was all very simple.**

 **In word and deed, Marie Claire apologized for her mistake.**

 **And, because of that, Professor Hunt forgave her.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Seven.) (05/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I wanted to acknowledge, in some way, that Marie Claire _giving_ an apology was KEY to Thomas being _able_ to forgive her... and that, at this very moment during her hearing, SHE ACTUALLY KNEW THIS. Remember what I talked about in the author's notes of Chapter Forty-Six of NYTMC 1? _"And how do you forgive somebody who isn't asking for your forgiveness, who can't ask for your forgiveness, because they believe that you know nothing of their betrayal?"_ ) Of course, this knowledge (which may have slipped into her subconscious after her hearing) will work against her later on... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	98. Day 31b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Eight: Day 31b – Marie Claire Hart (Secret Tale)

* * *

 **Before Marie Claire knew it, her hearing was over.**

 **And despite the cheers of her friends and the muttering of her foes, there was only one person...**

 **"Professor Hunt! Wait up!"**

 **...who Marie Claire truly wanted to speak with.**

 **But when she was looking at him, and he was looking at her...**

 _ **why did you**_

 _ **how could you**_

 _ **what if i**_

 _ **how could i  
**_

 **...her mind was a whirlwind...**

 _ **vouch**_

 _ **know**_

 _ **fail**_

 _ **live**_

 **...a maelstrom of joy, and doubts, and happiness, and dread...**

 _ **for me?**_

 _ **who i truly am?**_

 _ **all of you?**_

 _ **with myself?**_

 **...full of questions, so many questions...**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Eight.) (10/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

At this moment, Marie Claire's mind is a whirlwind of feelings and questions and emotions O.o In the history of NYTMC 2, there has only been one other time where she was so emotionally compromised to the extent that she... couldn't even properly capitalize her thoughts XD Do you remember which chapter/drabble that was? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	99. Day 31c: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter Ninety-Nine: Day 31c – Thomas Hunt (Secret Tale)

* * *

 **To Marie Claire embarrassment, the first thing she blurted out sounded utterly ridiculous.**

 **"Professor Hunt, if we were in medieval times, I would be swearing fealty to you right about now. I owe you one."**

 **Heartfelt, to be sure... but ridiculous, nevertheless.**

 **"You don't owe me a thing." Professor Hunt replied, looking faintly disturbed for some reason. "I simply spoke my mind."**

 **And they talked for a while after that, about integrity and character and the future.**

 **Marie Claire... honestly didn't know what was in her future.**

 **But she would never, ever forget that Professor Hunt had truly _seen_ her.**

* * *

(End of Chapter Ninety-Nine.) (15/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

To clarify, romance is the furthest thing from Marie Claire's mind at the moment. She, of course, heard Thomas' speech, and is humbled by the fact that somebody she deeply respects has seen such admirable qualities in her. Thomas vouching for her showed her that he knows who she truly is, and respects who she truly is. That honest acknowledgement of her skills and of her integrity is very important to Marie Claire as a student, actor, producer, and filmmaker :) (Also, there are at least two references in this chapter/drabble to The Chapter I Have Been Waiting For :D)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	100. Day 32a: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred: Day 32a – Ethan Blake (The Chapter I Have Been Waiting For)

* * *

T **he fact that Ethan, of all people, was in front of her was truly not what she had been expecting at all.  
**

R ** _eally? Ethan?_**

A **nd when he told her the Silver Circle's initiation task for her, she was dumbstruck.**

I **t was ridiculous; the very idea was inconceivable... but, as it turned out, it wasn't.**

T ** _raitor,_ Marie Claire's heart whispered as she hid among his suits, listening to Professor Hunt defend her to Professor Singh.**

O ** _ne day, I'll tell you. I am so, so sorry._**

R **unning wasn't an option. So Marie Claire hid in the closet, like a rat. Like vermin.**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred.) (20/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

It is so sad that for this one hundredth chapter, we read about Marie Claire calling herself a traitor :'( Then again, I don't know why I'm talking like this since I'M the one who wrote this chapter O.o Not that it helps Thomas at all... but at least we can see that Marie Claire IS perfectly cognizant of what a filthy traitor she's being :'(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	101. Day 32b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred One: Day 32b – Thomas Hunt (The Chapter I Have Been Waiting For)

* * *

 **"You're my student, Marie Claire. I notice things like your storyboarding and your acting skills - I don't pay attention to things like your _eye color._ "**

 _ **All this time, and he... doesn't even know the color of my eyes?**_

 **That made it seem like he didn't truly see her, and she felt disappointed.**

 **But later that night, when she noticed Professor Hunt's outstretched hand, inviting her to dance...**

 **"What are you doing?"**

 **"Isn't dancing a traditional thing to do on Valentine's Day?"**

 **...right at that moment, Marie Claire realized something very important.**

 _ **The distance between us is getting shorter and shorter.**_

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred One.) (25/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire goes through a lot of emotions on Valentine's Day. Since she has feelings for Thomas, she of course wants to know that he sees her as attractive, so finding out that he didn't even know her eye color disappointed her. But his offer to dance with her, especially since this is NOT the first time he has offered to dance with her just because she felt sad, made Marie Claire realize that she was wrong in thinking that Thomas didn't see her, and that the distance between them is getting shorter and shorter. (That last line of this chapter/drabble is actually a translated line from one of my favorite songs :D)

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	102. Day 32c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Two: Day 32c – Marie Claire Hart (The Chapter I Have Been Waiting For)

* * *

 **Being with Professor Hunt like this, talking like friends as they danced under the stars, filled Marie Claire with gentle warmth...**

 **...until she ruined everything with a joke.**

 **"And give away my secret?" he replied with a laugh. "Marie Claire, yesterday you were ready to swear fealty to me. You would never betray me."**

 **She froze-**

 _ **But I did.**_

 **-for a moment, almost tripping over her own feet.**

 **On any other day, Marie Claire would have been honored by his trust.**

 _ **I'm sorry.**_

 **Today, Professor Hunt's honest, instinctive faith in her made her feel like the scum of the earth.**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Two.) (30/07/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

If you remember The Chapter I Have Been Waiting For, after Thomas said this, Marie Claire did several things. She made _"a misstep that almost made her trip;"_ then changed the subject; then slowed down their dance until they came to a stop; then said goodbye to Thomas, and then left the rooftop. Marie Claire's shock and guilt made her freeze in that single moment, and after that, she was too ashamed of herself to stay on the rooftop with Thomas, believing that she didn't deserve to have that special time with him after what she had done :'(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

 _Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D_


	103. Day 33a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Three: Day 33a – Addison Sinclair (Hunting Vermin)

* * *

 **Walking wasn't hard. Marie Claire had been walking her entire life, and in fact, she had been doing a lot of walking during the past twelve hours.**

 **Which was why it was strange that Marie Claire stumbled into Addison's back, almost knocking her down, as they entered the lecture building.**

 **Being her normal sweet self, Addison wasn't annoyed at all... but she did look at Marie Claire quizzically.**

 **"Hey... are you alright, Marie Claire? You're acting like a zombie today. Did you get enough sleep last night?"**

 **Marie Claire was silent.**

 **Addison didn't need to hear about her guilty conscience.**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Three.) (05/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Somebody couldn't sleep last night... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	104. Day 33b: Thomas Hunt

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Four: Day 33b – Thomas Hunt (Catching Vermin)

* * *

 **"Is something amusing?" Professor Hunt growled. "Perhaps you'd like to finish off my lecture on the difficulty of realistically portraying true love?"**

 **For a moment, Marie Claire almost grinned.**

 **The situation felt so familiar, like when she had impersonated him after the agent project.**

 _ **I saw who Professor Hunt truly was, even before...**_

 **Hastily, she pushed the thought away.**

 **"Sorry, Professor!"**

 **At her contrite tone, he swiftly looked away and continued his lecture, as if wanting to think of other things.**

 _ **...even before the Fairy Kingdom Formal.**_

 **Marie Claire could relate, because she wanted to think of other things, too.**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Four.) (10/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

I wish 100-word drabbles could have... well... MORE than one hundred words. I couldn't even fit in any mention of her betrayal in there (well, except for the last line, I suppose), although believe me, it was definitely on her mind! There is so much more in this moment than I could write in one hundred words. Marie Claire realized that she had seen him, truly seen him, even back then, way before she developed romantic feelings for him. The moment in this drabble is Marie Claire being confronted with the fact that she felt connected to Thomas (in a non-romantic way) even that early on; that her awareness of, and respect for, Thomas far preceded her knowledge of the existence of Silver Circle... and she BETRAYED HIM ANYWAY, for them. Even with this eye contact, even with this short one-on-one conversation inside a crowded lecture hall, Thomas and Marie Claire are so very far apart... :'(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	105. Day 33c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Five: Day 33c – Marie Claire Hart (Catching Vermin)

* * *

 **She didn't mean to snoop, but he was sorting his papers right there in front of her.**

 **"A masquerade ball, huh? That sounds very romantic."**

 **Marie Claire couldn't help but give a small sigh of longing, although since Professor Hunt seemed to be really busy with stacking his papers, he probably didn't notice.**

 **There was so much... stuff, now. Even if Professor Hunt didn't know that's she stole his trophy, what mattered was that Marie Claire knew.**

 ** _I wish we could go back to the beginning, start things over, have a blank slate..._**

 **She eyed his ticket again.**

 ** _Blank slate..._**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Five.) (15/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

She's thinking a lot of things... O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	106. Day 34a: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Six: Day 34a – Ethan Blake (Silent Speech)

* * *

 **Blinking blearily as she felt warm sunlight on her face, Marie Claire tried to shake her head, but the movement was more sluggish than she had expected.**

 **Having tossed and turned in her bed almost the whole night, she had been able to catch only a couple of hours of fitful sleep.**

 _ **At least today's Saturday, so I can just go back to-**_

 **Suddenly, there was suddenly loud knocking on her door.**

 **Ethan's knocking, to be precise.**

 **"Rise and shine, Marie Claire!" he greeted her as she let him in. "Time to make fifty photocopies of Holly's script!"**

 _ **Fifty photocopies?!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Six.) (20/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

She couldn't sleep soundly, and it's not hard to guess why... :(

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	107. Day 34b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Seven: Day 34b – Marie Claire Hart (Silent Speech)

* * *

 **Being a good sport, Marie Claire didn't grumble as she flattened Page 17 on the photocopy machine and pressed the green button.**

 **Not out _loud,_ anyway.**

 _ **There are more efficient ways to do this! Why not just load a printer with paper and let it print pages nonstop?**_

 **"I know it's pretty boring, but Holly was too paranoid about script leaks to send anybody a digital copy," Ethan informed her as he stacked the fresh copies of Page 17, still warm from the photocopy machine.**

 **Marie Claire gave him a startled glance.**

 _ **I didn't say that out loud... did I?**_

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Seven.) (25/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

How did Ethan know what Marie Claire was thinking...? O.o

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	108. Day 34c: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eight: Day 34c – Addison Sinclair (Silent Speech)

* * *

 **Struggling with her heavy load, Marie Claire huffed, and puffed, almost enough to blow a house down, as she and Ethan carried what had to be several pounds' worth of paper across the campus.**

 ** _I just don't understand why the first draft of the script would need so many footnotes!_**

 **When she and Ethan staggered through the Movie Star Dorm's front door thirty grueling minutes later, Addison looked up from the couch.**

 **"There you are, Marie Claire! You said yesterday that you wanted to photocopy my notes, right? Here you go!"**

 ** _Thanks, but... no way! I've made enough photocopies today!_**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Eight.) (30/08/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

No more photocopying! No more! XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	109. Day 35a: Addison Sinclair

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Nine: Day 35a – Addison Sinclair (Estimate)

* * *

 **After hearing the familiar knock on the door, Marie Claire opened the door, smiling in relief when she saw Addison on the other side.**

 **"Hey, Marie Claire! You said you needed help?"**

 **"Yeah... It's these scripts. They're taking up so much room! Mind helping me organize?"**

 **Addison nodded...**

 **...but much later, even with Addison's help, the room... seemed even messier than before?**

 _ **How did that happen?**_

 **After thinking about it for a moment, Marie Claire groaned quietly to herself.**

 _ **The Fashionista Dorm doesn't even have**_ **beds!** _ **Addison may not have been the best choice to help me organize a**_ **bedroom...**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Nine.) (05/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Remember the chapter/drabble about the upgraded Fashionista Dorm? :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	110. Day 35b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Ten: Day 35b – Marie Claire Hart (Estimate)

* * *

 **Marie Claire looked around her room.**

 **At the start of the morning, it had been a messy room with photocopies of Holly's script stacked in piles.**

 **Somehow, only a couple of hours later, it had morphed into an extremely messy room with mounds of crumpled clothes scattered about the floor.**

 **And, even though Marie Claire was sure that movie scripts didn't have the ability to clone themselves and multiply in that manner...**

 **...it really looked like there were more of them now than when she and Addison had started.**

 **Unless... could people somehow see cluttered mirages in university dorm rooms?**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Ten.) (10/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Even if you try to tidy up, you may not always succeed... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	111. Day 35c: Ethan Blake

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Eleven: Day 35c – Ethan Blake (Estimate)

* * *

 **Of course, that probably wasn't possible, but it seemed to have been what happened.**

 **And despite being two well-educated young adults who ought to have know the difference between tidying up and making a room messier than before, Addison and Marie Claire were both puzzled at the result they had actually gained.**

 **In the midst of their confusion, they heard a knock on the door - and after opening it, Marie Claire found Ethan on the other side.**

 **After she invited him inside, he seemed to notice what had happened there instantly.**

 _ **Looks like Ethan really is good at noticing things!**_

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Eleven.) (15/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Ethan has a sharp eye! :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	112. Day 36a: Classmate (Special Effects)

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Twelve: Day 36a – Classmate (Special Effects) (Red Sticker)

* * *

 **Having been so busy over the weekend doing movie-related things, it had barely even felt like an actual weekend to Marie Claire.**

 **But, nevertheless, it was Monday once again, which meant attending class and doing more movie-related things.**

 **As somebody enthusiastically took the next seat to her, Marie Claire spared him a curious glance. In a way, whoever this new person was reminded her of Bradley, the Broadway major with whom she had shared the responsibility of co-producing Good as Gold.**

 **From the syllabus, Marie Claire knew that what was on the agenda this morning was the special effects project...**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Twelve.) (20/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Of course, this new student is the special effects classmate!

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	113. Day 36b: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Thirteen: Day 36b – Marie Claire Hart (Red Sticker)

* * *

 **As she stared at her voting ballot, Marie Claire recalled the earlier words of Professor Hunt.**

 **For the special effects project, they were supposed to vote for somebody they would want to lead a group.**

 **That person had to be somebody driven enough to motivate their classmates, and resourceful enough to figure out what to do in case something wrong.**

 _ **Well, at least I know who**_ **doesn't** _ **fit that description...**_

 **At that thought, Marie Claire's eyes wandered over to where Bianca was sitting, where she seemed to be... glaring at people to make them vote for her?**

 _ **Very bad choice...**_

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Thirteen.) (25/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Marie Claire doesn't think much of Bianca's leadership skills... :P

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


	114. Day 36c: Marie Claire Hart

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Hollywood U. This amazing game belongs to Pixelberry! :)

* * *

Chapter One Hundred Fourteen: Day 36c – Marie Claire Hart (Red Sticker)

* * *

 **"The special effects? Actually, I think you'd be the perfect person to be in charge-"**

 **After that, Marie Claire was cut off by the enthusiastic exclamation of her classmate, who seemed to be unable to stop himself from running around in circles in excitement.**

 **"Making movie magic is incredible! We get to explore different worlds, and act out different scenarios... and it all started with the old-school technology... cardboard cutouts, smoke clouds...**

 **"Hey, I know!" grinned Marie Claire, getting pumped up herself. "Let's be original and use smoke cutouts and cardboard clouds!"**

 **Her classmate coughed.**

 **"Um... that's certainly... an idea..."**

* * *

(End of Chapter One Hundred Fourteen.) (30/09/18.)

* * *

I. My first HWU fanfic ("NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute"):

The first fanfic in my NYTMC series is my 219,000-word MC/Hunt fanfic "NYTMC 1: Not Your Typical Meet-Cute," so I would suggest that you read that fanfic before reading this one ^_^ After you read NYTMC 1, this fanfic (NYTMC 2) will make much, MUCH more sense :D

* * *

II. My personal comments:

Maybe some ideas are TOO original... XD

* * *

III. My responses to your reviews:

Hello! :) I will be replying to your reviews in a future chapter. Thank you! :D


End file.
